


Batman and the JL

by Ashirogi28



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types, Superman/Batman (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Batman Adventures, Batman angst, Batman hurt, Batman whump, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Mild Gore, New 52, Rebirth, Whump, batman rebirth - Freeform, wonderbat(hinted), zeroyear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-03-30 18:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 30,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13957170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashirogi28/pseuds/Ashirogi28
Summary: Ongoing series of one-shots mainly about Batman in the Justice League.





	1. One for a Night Pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some Trinity stuff and Batman by himself, but I'm using these as writing exercises so nothing professional. Lots of Batman hurt:)

            Batman walked, half dragged, himself from the batmobile. A gash curved along his inner thigh opening further with each step; a stream of blood followed behind his path towards the medical bay. Bruce inwardly groaned thinking about the cleanup, there would be no help from his butler tonight. Alfred had left for England two days ago for a funeral of a previous friend. Bruce told him to take a well needed vacation while he was there, so his faithful butler was not to be expected for another week or two. 

            Alfred, the cat, rubbed up against Bruce’s leg begging for food. He groaned again having forgotten to feed the animals before patrol. Batcow gave a long moan of protest.

            “Shut up.” Bruce harrumphed finally reaching the med bay. He ungracefully collapsed onto the bed after having taken the complex first aid kit from the counter. Alfred the cat leapt up and began to rub against his blood-soaked arm, compliments to a piece of metal sticking out of his back. Swatting the fur ball away, he opened the kit and took from the alcohol swabs. Bruce unceremoniously dumped his cape and cowl across the floor, being very gentle with his top armor. Alfred jumped down from the table, as Bruce cleaned his leg wound, and began to knead his cape. 

            “Don’t do that.” He threw the cotton swab at the cat, really wishing Damian were here. Alfred the human, before he got the funeral call, had made arrangements for a camping trip for Dick and Damian. It was supposed to be some brother/male bonding time or something. Around the same time, Jim had decided, more so Barbara demanded, that they needed a vacation. Tim had gone off with the Titans last night, so Bruce was pretty much alone in defending Gotham. Batwoman hadn’t left, but Batwing was off in Africa for something Batman Inc. related.  

            “Hrnn…” Bruce grit his teeth finally having made his way to the metal piece in his back. A fresh flow of blood coursed down his posterior as he pulled the last of it out. It was almost dangerously deep, but if he was carful he’d be-

            An alert flashed across the batcomputer. The screen flipped to an image at Gotham Harbor’s loading docks. Bruce limped to the monitor. He had been surveilling the area for the past week after getting intel that Bane was likely to show up. Sure enough there he was, barking orders to workers carrying crates onto a cargo ship. Bruce couldn’t miss this opportunity. He quickly wrapped up his back and leg then hobbled to the suits for a replacement. Settling back into the batmobile, engine started, his JL com buzzed. Bruce sighed, but answered the call. 

            “This is Batman, go ahead.” 

            “Hey Bruce, this is Clark.” His overly lighthearted voice sung over the feed. 

            “What is it?” Bruce growled pulling the car out of the cave and back into the night. 

            “I just wanted to let you know that it’s twenty past midnight up here.” He could hear Clark’s fidgeting from his voice alone. Bruce pursed his lips, annoyed. 

            “I’m aware. Your point?”

            “Well, the members meeting was scheduled for midnight. Seeing as you’re late I assumed you forgot? I mean with Alfred gone you might have forg-”

            “I’m busy Superman. Batman out.”

            “Bru-” Batman cut off the com before the Kryptonian could finish. He could skip a founders meeting. It was most likely to recap the past years successes and failures, or to determine when they should have another meeting for new member initiations. They could talk about whatever they pleased, because he REALLY couldn’t leave Gotham right now. He would just listen to it later anyway from the bug placed there.

 

            The founder’s meeting sounded amazing right now. His previous wounds freshly opened with a dislocated shoulder and a couple cracked ribs to the list, he was in no condition to fight someone like Bane. The monstrous man shoved him into another steel crate and Batman swore he could hear an additional rib crack. Throwing a smoke pellet in his face, Batman jumped atop a stack of crates and reached for his grapple gun. Before he could swing to higher grand, a hand yanked his leg and swung him back onto the ground barely giving him time to dodge Bane’s elbow for his face. Batman threw several kicks to the brute which, as it failed to every time, had no effect. Bane began to cackle catching his leg again and tossing him across the yard. Bane’s henchmen, the ones not loading cargo, began to snigger at the sight of his defeat. Batman clenched his jaw in agitation. His vision was beginning to blur. Discreetly collecting several bomb batarangs and smoke pellets he stood trying his best not to appear off balance. Bane was laughing again, cracking his large knuckles. Batman stood his ground as Bane made his way over, the first to attack usually is at a disadvantage. The large brute was running towards him now. The Dark Knight gripped the hidden weapons tighter in anticipation. He only had one shot. 

            “Mind if I come in?!” Out of nowhere a large green truck smashed into the brawler crushing him against a stack of crates. The truck turned into several boxing gloves, flying through all the henchmen. Batman inwardly groaned and swore that one day he WAS going to kill him. “Heya spooky.” Hal Jordan landed next to the caped crusader with a wry smirk.

            “What are you doing here?” Batman growled. He hated it when Justice League members came to Gotham, with the occasional exception of Clark. 

            “Well Bats, I came to take you back with me.” A glow protruded from his ring and soon the unconscious criminals were bound. “You don’t get to hold out on us like that. So, I’m taking you back myself.” Bruce usually didn’t get headaches not due to injuries. With a swish of his cape, Batman turned to leave. 

            “I’m busy, as I’m sure Superman informed you.” He stated. Hal began to follow.

            “Oh yeah, big blue tried to stop me, but you’re still coming.” Before Batman could do anything, Hal grabbed his arm. “J’onn, two to beam up.” A moment later they were standing on the zeta platform of the Watchtower. Batman clenched his jaw, mustering all his self-control not to smash the Lantern into a wall. “This way you big douchebag.” Hal called over his shoulder hovering towards the conference room. Bruce grit his teeth, but since he was here and he didn’t want anymore leaguers in Gotham, he may as well appease them this once. He took one step, but abruptly stopped as his vision dangerously swam. He lightly shook his head, trying to clear it and headed towards the meeting.


	2. One for a Night Pt. 2

            The meeting finally started. After some commotion at Batman’s late arrival, Clark began the report. As Bruce sat there he tried his best not to slouch. The reopened wounds were soaking up his back and leg and his chest hurt. His left shoulder wouldn’t stop throbbing from the dislocation, and he tried his best not to move it. Bruce could take pain, but when it began to interfere with his concentration, like his spinning head, he wouldn’t last long. This meeting was absolutely unnecessary! Clark was spewing a lot of things Bruce had told them all individually on a daily basis. He was getting really irritated at this waste of time and began to rapidly tap his finger on the table. Wally had once told him that that relieved tension, but he was wrong. Bruce stopped and clenched his fist. His back was really soaked now, and he was sure it had gone through the suit. His cape, due to weight, acted as some sort of pressure, but not enough. He didn’t have time to clean or stitch the wounds when the alert for Bane arose, and now his Kevlar socks were damp in his boots. 

            “So, if we just watch out and be more considerate for property damage we can focus our finances elsewhere like fuel and developing more Javelins.” Clark finished his segment. “Any questions before I pass it on to Batman?” Flash’s hand shot up. “Yes Wally?” Clark beamed.

            “Yeah so, I was wondering if maybe we could up the cafeteria? Y’know like add more variety to the menu and maybe develop something like a replicater in Star Trek to my wrist so I could eat whenever I want! I mean, that’d be so cool and then I could do stuff for like, forever! I mean a guy’s gotta eat. Oh, and may-”

            “Enough!” All eyes turned towards the Dark Knight. Clark could almost hear his teeth cracking with his clenched jaw. Batman erected himself almost shaking in fury. “This is meaningless. Unlike the rest of you I actually have WORK to do.” 

            “Yeah, we know Bats.” Hal waved a dismissive. “Gotham never rests or something like that.” 

            “Bruce, I’m sure the rest can take care of it for one night.” Diana reasoned. 

            “That’s IF they were there.” Batman countered. Clark raised an eyebrow in confusion. Bruce sighed in exasperation. “They are all, even the commissioner, out of town so it IS only me out there.” Well yes, Batwoman was as well, and he inwardly pleaded that Harper wasn’t doing anything stupid.  

            “We could help.” One look at Batman and Clark knew the answer. “But Diana is right Bruce, Gotham won’t fall apart in one hour of your absence. There’s still the G.C.P.D. It’s not just Gordon.” He took his seat at the table. “It’s important that we have these meetings, I thought you would be the chief advocate.” Clark slightly chuckled. He stopped catching Batman’s gaze. 

            Bruce’s head was really spinning now, he really needed to get back. He wasn’t set on saving Gotham anymore, he knew he couldn’t at this moment. No, Bruce would rather collapse, because he was going to, at home as an alternative to in front of the League. He could still monitor from the cave. 

            “Uh Batman?”

            “So now he’s ignoring us.” Hal chided. Bruce snapped back to reality. He hadn’t even noticed that he had phased out. He really needed to leave. A chill suddenly ran through his sweat soaked body. When did that happen? Bruce inwardly sighed. Fever did NOT need to be added to his list of problems. 

            “I’m leaving.” Batman stated greeted by several sighs from other Leaguers. “I’ll have Cyborg send me the rest.” He began to stand. Suddenly the room was whirling out of control. He grasped the table for control and faintly heard the clatter of his chair. People were calling his name, but he was more focused on staying up. His knee met the floor and a pain from his wound shot up making him release a soft moan. Clark was by his side now grabbing his dislocated arm. He hissed at the pain that caused white specks to flash in Bruce’s vision. He flinched trying to release himself from the hold, but that only drained his energy more. He was falling now and found himself flat on his back. Everything was growing more distant and the faces above him were a blur. Strong arms gently pulled him up, but that still hurt. He gripped his ribs to settle the pain, but his arm wouldn’t budge. Bruce could feel himself slipping away, the darkness pulling him in like a wave. He tried swimming out, but he was too weak. Bruce was swept under and knew no more.

 

            Everything hurt. His whole body ached. Bruce tried to open his eyes but found it rather difficult. His eyelids wouldn’t budge, and he was half tempted to go under again. He groaned in frustration and suddenly heard the squeak of a chair, realizing that he had moaned aloud. 

            “Bruce?” He tried to figure out the voice, but his mind was too clouded. “Bruce? Wake up Bruce.” His eyelids fluttered and soon he could vaguely make out the blurry room. It was white, and a face loomed over him. He squinted harder until it came into focus revealing Clark. The boy scout beamed down at him. “Welcome to the land of the living.” He chuckled. Bruce did not join in. He turned his head to get an idea of where he was and could vaguely make out the Watchtower’s med bay. Glancing further down an IV line was strapped to his arm. 

            “What happened?” He questioned turning back to Clark. The Kryptonian frowned. 

            “You don’t remember?” Bruce stared hard into the wall beyond then grimaced. 

            “I fainted.” In a meeting, in front of the team. 

            “It was a little more than that.” Concern laced Clark’s voice. “Bruce, you fainted from blood loss. On top of that you had a broken rib, two cracked, a dislocated shoulder, and a mild concussion.” He sat back in the chair. “Why didn’t you tell anyone?”   

            “I didn’t have time to check myself.” Bruce hissed, trying to sit up. He was now dressed in some loose T-shirt and grey sweatpants, which were quite comfortable. 

            “Bruce, this isn’t something to joke about. You could have died.” What’s new, Bruce inwardly thought. He turned back to Clark. 

            “I need to get back to Gotham.” And he began to untangle himself from the sheets. Clark pushed him back in. 

            “I’ve got that covered.” His lips twitched upward. “I caught Robin and Nightwing in the middle of fishing who were all too eager to head back. Damian said that it was a mundane experience. The only adequate time was when he flew the boat home, at least that’s what he said. My point is, Gotham’s safe.” Bruce did ease back at that. He trusted those two and Barbara was due back today as well. “So, for once, without any of Alfred’s special concoctions, rest?” It was almost a plea. Bruce sighed. He had a feeling J’onn had added a concoction of his own as drowsiness began to consume him. 

            “Fine.” Bruce mumbled, closing his eyes. 

            “And Bruce.” Clark stood, turning to leave. “Remember you have friends outside of Gotham as well. You can count on us.”

            “I know.”

 

            THE END


	3. Over the Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of Over the Edge from Batman the Animated Series. If you haven't seen it, Barbara is gassed by Scarecrow and has a nightmare where she dies and Jim hunts down Batman. Alfred, Dick, and most likely Tim, are in prison at this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it was all a nightmare sequence, but I found it unrealistic with how Gotham just let Jim hunt Batman down on a whim, I mean, he's been doing this for a long time (on the third Robin)! So, here's a little take on how it might have gone.  
> I know this doesn't have any of the JL in it...but hey! Batman!

            “Barabara…” He gazed sorrowfully down towards the small funeral. The casket was being carried out holding her oh so fragile body. She was amazing, magnificent, and now dead all because of him. Bruce should have been there, he should have fought harder, faster. It was too late now. Alfred and Dick were behind bars and Tim most likely had given himself up, now it was just him. This was the end of their family, of the Waynes, of Batman.

            _Bang! Bang!_

            Batman jumped away as bullets flew past. Of course, it was a setup, but he HAD to be there. The Dark Knight jumped across rooftops escaping the onslaught of fire. A bullet grazed his shoulder. His robe flapped behind as he made another jump, turning away. Shouts and hollers could be heard behind with the start of sirens. Spotlights from the blimps popped up everywhere on the bat hunt. How could it all go so wrong so fast?

            The next ledge was too far to make a leap. Batman instinctively made for his grappling gun and fired. He was halfway when a bullet snapped his chord sending him to the earth bellow. The bat like cape glided softly down without a sound, but as he landed a cold piece of metal pressed against his head. _Klick_.

            “It’s over Wayne.” Jim Gordon hissed. “You’re mine.” Batman slowly turned to face his once best friend. A friend that seemed to lighten at his appearance, but now glared with cold steely eyes. Bruce lowered his head. It _was_ over.

            “Stop!” Both men snapped their heads up to a blinding light. Another blimp hovered over them, but this one did not have the G.C.P.D logo on it. No, this one shone in bright bold letters one simple name, WAYNE. Both men stared up, baffled then turned as a figure walked up, a silhouette in the light.

            “I said stop this Jim!” Lucius Fox stepped forward carrying a large blaster of Wayne Tech.

            “Lucius no!” Batman pleaded. Said man gazed down at him with determination, Bruce knew that look. He swallowed hard.

            “Step away from him Jim!” Gordon merely glared at the command. He tightened his grip on the pistol pressing further into the cowl.

            “Put that down Fox or I swear I’ll shoot you too.” Jim seethed. “He took my daughter from me, my daughter Fox!” He pulled the trigger back.

            “Jim…” Bruce whispered.

            “Shut up! You shut up! It’s because of you Barbara’s gone! Because you didn’t tell her no! You, you let her be Batgirl, you let her die! This is it! No more capes and cowls, no more dark alleys, no more! No more Batman!”

            _Bang!_

            “Gah!”

            “Jim!”

            Blood splattered across the cold pavement. Batman fell limp to the earth crimson pooling around his broad frame. A large bullet hole had ripped through his left shoulder in an attempt to dodge the attack. Gordon stared on in disbelief at the smoking gun, Lucius raised his own in fury.

            “No! Mr. Wayne!” A man shouted from the shadows. Jim eyed him feeling that he had seen him before. He wasn’t the only one. Soon a small mob of people carrying similar blasters to Lucius clambered around the fallen crusader. They shoved the commissioner aside swearing at what he had done. Jim stepped back in bewilderment, these were Wayne Industry workers. Men and women still dressed in their work cloths made a barricade around their employer as others staunched the blood flow.

            “What, what is this?” Jim eyed the scene, baffled. He heard the swift footsteps and skid marks behind as his force finally arrived. They rushed towards him becoming as confused as he. Lucius stepped from the fray having discarded his weapon but glaring daggers at the commissioner.

            “Is this what you wanted? Wayne dead?!” He clenched his fist. “I know you’re hurt, but this is not right, and you know it. He was your friend!” Lucius nodded to the crowd. “Look around you. You see these people? Wayne saved most from ruin, he’s their hero and not only them.” Suddenly more people appeared, regular civilians of all kinds, carrying flashlights with the bat emblem across the glass. It wasn’t only normal citizens, but some officers joined making a stronger barricade around their hero. Lucius turned back to the commissioner. “You decided to start this manhunt only when it hurt you, but have you forgotten what Batman means to Gotham? Did you truly think that all the lives he saved, that no one would rise for him when he needed it? Barbara knew this. She was one of their heroes too and she was killed by Scarecrow, not Batman.” Lucius softened his gaze. “Jim, Barbara died a hero, don’t taint her legacy by revenge. She wouldn’t want this, any of _this._ ” He placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. Jim gritted dropping his gun to clatter on the crimson earth.

            “Commish?” Bullock stepped forward placing his own hand.

            “I…” He swallowed, a lump forming. “She was my daughter…”

            “Jim.” They all swiveled to the parting crowd. Bruce walked forward, cowl down clutching his now bandaged shoulder. “Jim…” He lowered his gaze. “Jim, I’m sorry…I know what it’s like…to lose a child…” He bit his lip. “The rage, the confusion. I understand. I understand…” Arms suddenly enveloped him.

            “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry!” Jim sobbed. “It’s not your fault, I’m sorry…” Bruce returned the embrace with his free hand, allowing a tear of his own. “Of course you understand Bruce, of course…I’m so sorry…” Bruce lowered his head resting on the commissioner’s shoulder.

            “We continue on Jim, for Barbara.”

            “For Barbara.”

 

            THE END 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know that ended lamely, but I didn't want to make it too much longer:P  
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Batfam on the Watchtower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short comic about the Justice League meeting the Bat family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this isn't a story. I drew a short six page comic about a what if scenario where only Diana and Clark know about Bruce's life. (There's a lot of dissing Hal Jordan, so if you like him...sorry).   
> Anyway, I liked it and thought I'd share it on here:)

Pg. 1 https://ashirogi28.deviantart.com/art/Batman-and-the-JL-pt-1-734396312  
Pg. 2 https://ashirogi28.deviantart.com/art/Batman-and-the-JL-pt-2-734396665  
Pg. 3 https://ashirogi28.deviantart.com/art/Batman-and-the-JL-pt-3-734396873  
Pg. 4 https://ashirogi28.deviantart.com/art/Batman-and-the-JL-pt-4-734397026  
Pg. 5 https://ashirogi28.deviantart.com/art/Batman-and-the-JL-pt-5-734397220  
Pg. 6 https://ashirogi28.deviantart.com/art/Batman-and-the-JL-pt-6-734397364

Or here for it semi all together  
https://ashirogi28.deviantart.com/gallery/


	5. 4am Fast Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a silly trinity story based off of a head cannon I read once about the batfam getting late night fast food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In dedication to our billionth snowstorm at my place! Yes, Christmas has passed, but the snow remains. I like reading heroes around the holidays anyway, so:P

             Batman wrapped his cape tighter around himself. A strong gust of wind blew past making his teeth chatter.

            “Is it really that cold?” Clark grabbed the door for Bruce and Diana. “You could use my cape if you want, it’s supposed to withstand space, so…” Diana laughed entering the offered door.

            “Batman dare wear anything other than black, the world would explode!” She playfully punched him in the shoulder before continuing inside. Batman just glared after her, but accepted Clark’s offered door. Once they entered he breathed a sigh of relief as the warmth enveloped him. According to his cowl it was -3° F and his suit had several tears allowing the chill to enter.

            Bruce, Diana, and Clark had just come from a mission together, fighting far into the night. Once the tentacle creature was subdued it was already 3am and they were starving. Bruce suggested a place in Gotham that served 24/7 and they hastily agreed.

            “So, why Brad’s Burgers specifically?” Superman entered last. He and Wonder Woman stood in the back as Batman walked towards the order line. Ignoring their question, he casually leaned against the register awaiting assistance. A young lady with several piercings and noticeable bags under her eyes came out. She jumped at the sight of Batman, but immediately brushed it off placing a smile on her face.  

            “The usual?” She asked gazing past him. “And uh, for your friends?”

            “The usual, but make it triple.” Batman stated placing down the correct amount on the counter. The woman typed in the order then handed the Dark Knight his receipt. “Maybe some cream and sugar on the side.” He added.

            “Coming right up.” She beamed heading to the back.

            “Thank you Anisha.” Batman turned back to his stunned comrades, walking past to a table in the center. He sat down motioning for the others to follow. They shrugged and did so. “This place has been a favorite of ours since the first Robin.” Batman began to explain. “Nightwing and I still occasionally come on rough nights. The coffee isn’t the greatest, but when we’re desperate for a burger without Alfred hounding on us, this is the place.”

            “I think it is nice.” Diana clasped her hands together leaning on the table. Suddenly Clark burst out laughing, which only intensified every time he looked at Bruce. Heads bobbed up from behind the counter at the eruption. Batman glared.

            “S-sorry.” Clark wiped away the tears. “I think I’m just tired.” He began laughing again. “It’s just, it’s just I never pictured you like this in a fast food restaurant.” He attempted to stifle is laughter. Bruce was not impressed.

            “Clark, we’ve gone for coffee together, in costume.” Diana then began to chuckle imagining that scenario. “…You two don’t take sleep deprivation well.” Bruce sighed in exasperation as they continued. “You are terrible friends.” Clark suddenly jabbed a finger at is face.

            “Aha! So we are friends!”

            “That’s not what-”

            “Uh, excuse me…” They turned up to see a teenager carrying a tray of food. “Your order…” He whispered avoiding their gaze. Timidly placing it down he quickly ran to the back room. Diana and Clark stared after him.

            “That’s Jeffrey.” Bruce informed dividing their food. “He started two weeks ago. Damian might have, uh, cross examined him. He hasn’t been the same since.” He placed four burgers for each Clark and Diana, only accepting one for himself.

            “Oh, poor child.” Diana smiled pouring cream into her coffee. Clark claimed all the sugar while Bruce left his black. They ate in silence for a while. Clark, with his Kryptonian physiology, ordered another twelve burgers. Bruce cursed under his breathe about it, how much he would have to work off for just eating one. Diana, once finished, turned her attention to cleaning her blade.

            “So, Christmas is in a couple of weeks!” Clark wiped his lips finishing his tenth burger. “What’s everyone doing?” Diana looked up on that.

            “Ah, that holiday. I have enjoyed it immensely. Perhaps I will spend it with Steve again, unless someone were to invite me over.” She turned, eyeing Bruce. He suddenly became very interested in his coffee. Clark cleared his throat.

            “Well, I was thinking that maybe the league should get together for something, like a Christmas party.”

            “No!” Bruce snapped up. “My house is off limits!”

            “Oh c’mon Bruce, just one year. We can’t have it in the watchtower every time, and the zeta tubes ruin ma’s pie.” Clark implored. Diana turned between the two, realizing this had probably been an ongoing argument for some time. “Plus, you never come. If we have it at your place, there’s no way for you to leave with Alfred there.”

            “No.” Bruce used his ‘Bat glare’. Clark ignored it pulling out his phone, a mischievous glint in his eye.

            “Speaking of Alfred, you think he’s still up?” He began to dial.

            “Don’t. You. Dare.” Bruce seethed. “I have kryptonite, don’t think I won’t use it!” He bolted up attempting to snatch the phone. Diana grabbed his arm a wide grin on her face. He turned to her betrayed, she merely laughed.

            “Don’t be so dramatic.” She teased. “He won’t invite the whole team, maybe just the founders.” Batman harrumphed back into his seat.

            “Hey Alfred, this is Superman.” Clark beamed, regardless that Alfred couldn’t see him. “Yes, it’s late, I’m sorry.” A pause. “Oh no he’s fine, just a couple of scratches and who knows what he’s not telling us.” Bruce glared at him harder. “Yes, yes, no I was actually calling about Christmas! I’m here with Diana as well and we were thinking about a Christmas party at the manor.” Batman lunged for the phone again only to have Diana smack him down, stifling laughter. “Well…” Clark turned to Bruce. “He’s him…I’d go ahead with it anyway, I mean when will he ever agree.” Batman crushed his cup. Diana’s face was in the table now, both hands cupped over her mouth. She was coherent enough to stop Bruce from pulling out the kryptonite ring though. “Obviously only the ones who know who we are, so the founders.” Clark nodded a couple of times. “Yeah, ma would love to, all right, see you then!” He ended the call beaming wildly at them.

            “Why you insufferable little-”

            “We’re on for Christmas Eve!” Superman interrupted before he could finish. Diana clapped her hands together.

            “How wonderful! I’ll be sure to let everyone know tomorrow!”

            “You’re all traitors.” Batman hissed. He jumped up and stomped for the doors. He stopped momentarily. “You better not be late.” He slammed the door. They smiled after him.

            “But seriously, we should get some sleep.”

            “Agreed.”

 

THE END


	6. JL Christmas Party at Wayne Manor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sort of a continuation from 4am Fast Food, but can be read without that. The characters present are based on the Justice League TV series, but I love Damian so much that he exist here (not that he's mentioned)! There's a bit of WonderBat (<3<3<3) going on, but nothing major.

 

            Alfred pulled the turkey from the oven. He breathed in the fresh scent sighing in satisfaction. Before placing the tray on the stove, the front door rang. Taking off the oven mittens he hastened to the door.  

            “Heya Jeeves!” Wally West stood outside tightly wrapped in a large coat and holding several pies. “Am I late?” He asked allowing himself in.

            “On the contrary, you are early.”

            “Woah, that never happens.” The red head laughed looking around for the kitchen. Alfred shut the door, keeping the December air out of the house, and ushered his guest to the living room. “So, where’s Bruce?” Wally inquired handing off his coat.

            “Master Bruce is currently on patrol but will return shortly.” Alfred took the pies heading towards the kitchen. “Dinner will be served once everyone arrives.”

            “Man, I’m so hungry I could eat a buffalo.” The front door rang again. “I’ll get it!” Wally rushed back swinging the large oak open to reveal Clark, Diana, and J’onn.

            “Merry Christmas!” Clark beamed. The three of them trudged in carrying several bags and platters of food.

            “Happy holidays Wally.” Diana undid her coat placing it on the rack with the rest of theirs. She gazed passed him frowning. “Where’s Bruce?”

            “Master Bruce is currently on patrol.” Alfred suddenly appeared making Wally jump. He took the bags and the pie in Clark’s hand.

            “It’s ma’s pie!” Clark exclaimed. “And here, let me take some of that.” He followed Alfred back to the kitchen. Diana, J’onn, and Wally made their way to the lounge settling in the cushions. They sat there in silence, feeling very awkward. Diana swore she saw Wally speed around the house several times but continued twiddling her thumbs.

            “Is it not customary-” J’onn suddenly spoke up. “-for the host to be present when his guests arrive?” Wally laughed at that.

            “It is, but we’re talking about Bats here.”

            “I do wish he could take one night of rest.” Diana sighed

            “Yeah well, he better get here soon, I’m starving!” The speedster flumped down on the couch beside her with a huff. Diana smiled sympathetically towards him.

            “Perhaps we should help the process further and head to the kitchen?” J’onn suggested.

            “Hey everyone!” Clark’s voice abruptly hollered from the hall. “I hear the car coming in from the cave. He’s here so we can eat!” Wally hadn’t run that fast in a very long time.

 

            Bruce laid another sample on the flask peering into the microscope. Coming out of the car he hadn’t bothered to remove the cowl and immediately set to work. Bruce had been working tirelessly for the past three weeks to get this sample and a new burst of determination bubbled up inside. Setting a new flask in, footsteps could be heard coming near.

            “What is it Alfred?” Bruce deadpanned, still gazing into the microscope.

            “Sir, your guests have arrived and are patiently awaiting your presence.” There was a hint of condescendence which made Bruce look up. What did he forget now?

            “Guests? I don’t recall inviting anyone…”

            “Your Christmas Eve party sir, with the founding members of the Justice League.” Alfred informed with a cock of his head. Bruce inwardly groaned.

            “I don’t have time right now.”

            “Sir, I insist that you head upstairs and be courteous to your guests.”

            “Alfred, I’m busy.” Bruce exhaled. “Can’t Dick entertain them?” Alfred erected himself raising an eyebrow at that.

            “Master Richard is out with miss Gordon as he will be unable to tomorrow since we are having Christmas with the entire family. These are _your_ guests and friends whom you invited for today.” Bruce jabbed a finger at him.

            “I did NOT invite them over! You and slap happy Clark planned this while Diana practically had me pinned down. Now I have work to do and it cannot wait.” Bruce grew more serious. “I got a sample of the toxin.” Alfred’s eyes widened slightly.

            “Oh my.”

            “Yes.” Bruce turned back to the glass vials. “I finally acquired Sanders’ poison. I need to find a cure before she infects more people. I’m waiting for the results right now.”

            “As you wait, perhaps you could grace your associates with your presence.”

            “Alfred-”

            “A half hour, sir.” The two men stared at each other, a battle of wills. Bruce glared daggers into the old man. Alfred was giving him the _look_ , one he has so far not been able to beat. With a sigh, Bruce removed his cowl and headed towards the changing room.

            “I’ll be up in five minutes.”

            “Very good sir.”

 

            When Bruce finally came up, having changed into a t-shirt and cargo pants, Shayera and John had just arrived. Wally practically forced them in their seats and seemed ready to throttle Clark for demanding to say grace before digging in. Bruce grimaced at the display of food. There were at least ten pies, several unidentifiable casseroles, pork, turkey, all forms of potatoes, a couple cakes, and many more sugar infested delicacies. He couldn’t eat most of it, not if he wanted to double his workout for the next week. He observed the rest of the guests and their lack of needing a restraint. Clark had a moderate portion, far less than he could handle, Wally had half his food stuffed in his mouth while simultaneously pouring more onto his plate. Bruce sighed, thankful that the others brought meals. Poor Alfred. At the far end of the table John and Shayera were flirting again, and that’s when he noticed Diana had been placed next to his spot. Nice try Alfred. J’onn ate very little more interested in his conversation with Clark. They were discussing tomorrow’s plans for Christmas. Bruce sighed again. These were all his friends, perhaps his only ones besides Jim. He could take a half hour off for them. A smile tugged at his mouth, resigning his fate to the party.

            “Diana, would you please pass the salad and the Greek dressing?” She beamed back at him.

            “Here you are.”

            “Thank y-” The bowl clattered on the table the moment he grasped it. Salad splattered across spreading all the way to Clark on Diana’s right. The room went silent, all staring at Bruce. He glared at them and began to pick up the pieces along with the sudden appearance of Alfred.

            “Sorry Bruce.” Diana whispered as everyone picked up their conversations again.

            “It’s all right.” He finished retrieving the last piece.

            “I will be back with more.” Alfred informed and promptly disappeared. Bruce nodded to him and reached for his glass. The way his hands shook did not escape him. Bruce flexed his other hand under the table. His muscles were stiff and achy. The past couple of days must have caught up to him making it act quicker. He growled to himself, taking a sip. He saw Clark eyeing him, a look of concern. Bruce mouthed _I’m fine_ to only have the Kryptonian roll his eyes.

 

            “So, presents or a game?” Wally jumped up. They had finished eating and were now sitting in the main room. The speedster pulled several board games out of his bag handing them to Clark.

            “Oh!” Diana exclaimed. “I have heard of Scattergories, it sounds like fun.” She pulled it from Wally’s hand looking it over.

            “I’m in.” Clark nodded towards the box. J’onn, John and Shayera agreed as well. “You playing Bruce?” He turned to the billionaire. Bruce was slumped in a leather chair by the gigantic glittering tree.

            “I don’t play games.” He huffed.

            “You play chess with me.” Shayera smirked.

            “Chess is a strategic and mind building tool. I play enough games with the Riddler and Joker as it is, I don’t need another.”

            “Fine, suit yourself.” Wally shrugged, helping Diana unpack the box. Bruce sunk more into the chair. He hadn’t been feeling good since dinner and the constant noise was stabbing his head forming a headache. The chair felt amazing as his energy seemed to drain with every moment. His head swam. It felt heavy as he leaned against his hand on the armrest. Bruce checked his watch grimacing at the time. An hour over what he promised Alfred, but he just couldn’t will himself out of the chair just yet. Clark had asked him if he was all right several times and received a plate in the face when he tried to x-ray him. He was such a worry wort.

            “Yes! More food!” Wally cried. Alfred walked in with a tray of snacks placing it on the coffee table. Half of it was gone by the time anyone else got to it. Wally only stopped because of John’s glare.

            “Bruce, would you like some?” Diana inquired. Bruce stared off out the window, he couldn’t look at it, feeling nauseous.

            “No.”

            “Bruce, you hardly ate anything at the dinner.” Diana frowned, becoming concerned.

            “Are you sure you’re all right?” Clark joined in. Bruce clenched his jaw, this was getting annoying. He needed to keep up appearances, but their constant asking was really irritating.

            “I’m fine! See!” He grabbed some sort of pork and onion from the tray and plopped it in his mouth. He immediately regretted it. Nearly gagging, Bruce ran to the nearest trash and let it go. He heaved losing his lunch from earlier, but even when it ran out it didn’t stop. The convulses continued making him cough occasionally. He dry heaved until his throat hurt and sweat coated his face. A hand was on his back, rubbing circles. Clark’s soothing voice spewed comforting words. After what felt like an eternity, Bruce sat back on his knees gasping. Clark continued rubbing circles until he caught his breath again.

            “I’m okay.” Bruce rasped.

            “Looks like it.” sarcasm dripping from Clark’s voice. Bruce turned up to see Alfred coming towards them. They were the only ones in the hallway, the others giving the dark crusader is privacy.

            “Master Bruce, are you all right?” _Master_ Bruce was getting really annoyed with people asking that.

            “You have a fever.” Clark frowned feeling his head. “Did you catch the flu?” Bruce swatted his hand away dismissing both their concerns and stood up. At least he tried to. Bruce’s shaky legs immediately collapsed under him and he grasped the trashcan for support. His headache was turning into a migraine and his chest burned. It had begun.

            “I need to get to the cave…” Bruce rasped starting a new fit of coughing.

            “I think you mean upstairs to bed.” Clark chided. Bruce ignored him, attempting to get up and succeeded, even if he was leaning on the wall.  

            “Master Bruce, now is not the time to be stubborn. Healing requires rest.” Alfred held one of his arms urging him towards the stairs. The billionaire resisted forcing his way to the clock. He returned to the living room full of leaguers who all watched on in concern. Growling at their looks, he turned the clock hands opening the secret door. Bruce’s chest suddenly flared up like it was on fire. He grasped it with a groan falling to the floor again.

            “Bruce!” Diana cried, catching him before he hit the floor. The rest gathered around in distress. “Bruce, what’s wrong? Are you sick?”

            “I…need to get, to get to the cave…” He began to cough again, clutching his burning ribs. Diana bit her lip trying to decide what to do. She stopped suddenly reaching for his neck.

            “Bruce, what’s that?” In place of his veins were a purple venomous color snaking up his body. She noticed that they had curved down his left arm more numerous and black in color.

            “No!” They all swiveled around meeting a distressed Alfred. “You bloody idiot! You did not, did you?!”

            “It…it was the only way…” Bruce murmured, still clutching his chest. He eyed his butler daring him to argue.

            “What did he do? What on earth is going on?!” Wally burst out.

            “Bring him downstairs post haste!” Alfred commanded motioning Diana towards the clock entrance. Without question she picked up Bruce and flew down in a blur.

            “Alfred, what’s going on?” Clark calmly asked. Alfred huffed setting towards the stairway down.

            “I will explain in the cave.”

 

            Diana gently placed the dark knight down in the medical bay. The coughing had returned, and he squeezed his eyes shut clutching his chest. His face was so stricken in pain that tears were streaming down his face. Diana tried to remain calm, but she didn’t know how long for. Bruce was in pain, a lot of it. She rubbed his back whispering that it was okay, but a lump settled making it harder. Alfred suddenly appeared with the rest of the league at his heels. They crowded around the still hacking vigilante growing increasingly worried. The purple veins had reached his jawline.  

            “Listen.” Alfred demanded. “I am sure master Bruce was planning on being more coherent for this segment, but that does not seem to be the case at this moment. I will need your help.” The butler revealed no emotion on his face, but Diana was certain she heard a tint of irritation in his voice. “For the past three weeks a serial killer known as Jessica Sanders has been spreading a toxin all around Gotham. The poison has no known cure and leaves no traces after death. Master Bruce has…has, well, injected himself with the toxin in hopes to procure a cure for the next victims.” Alfred faltered clenching his fist. “This is beyond my medical experience, if you all wo-”

            “Way ahead of you Jeeves!” Wally hollered from beyond in the lab room. J’onn moved towards the now limp form of Bruce, eyes glowing.

            “I know Batman will not appreciate me entering his mind, even for his information on the toxin.”

            “But he was being an idiot anyway.” Clark smirked, eyes turning to x-ray. Diana placed a hand on the butler’s shoulder.

            “We’ll save him Alfred, I promise.” Wally zipped by them, taking a syringe, and drawing blood from the patient.

            “Only bats would poison himself to get out of a Christmas party.”

 

THE END


	7. Stranded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman and the Young Justice team are stranded on an alien planet. Taken place after season 1.

 

Location: Unknown  
March 27, time; unknown

            Something crackled in his ear. It brushed against his cheek making it itch, but he couldn’t move to scratch it. His mind was muddled and too disoriented to make out anything. He heard something else, a crashing sound. In and out, in and out. Waves? A breeze swept past his face and birds flapped high above. A beach? Okay, he was on a beach. His head was clearer now, and that’s when he felt it. A searing pain shot up from his leg, nearly making him cry out, snapping him out of the stupor.

            Batman slowly opened his eyes, groaning. He was met by a large hot pink leaf brushing his face. He snapped back, immediately regretting it.

            “Hrnn…” Right, his leg. Batman tentatively erected himself. He was strewn across several branches of a large flushed tree with bright taffy leaves resembling a banana tree. A crack echoed below him as one branch was giving way, by his injured leg. Right, get down before assessing the damage.

            He made for his grapple gun when he heard a moan to his left. In the next tree over Artemis lay tangled on the bough still unconscious. What little grasp she had was slipping. Without thinking Batman shot his grapple hook out before they both fell. He crumpled to the earth due to her weight and the burning pain, tentatively placing her limp form on the teal sand. He checked her pulse, which was strong, and saw no other damage besides some bruising. He sank back against the trunk. They were definitely not on earth anymore. The sky shone bright lavender matching the incoming waves. A flock of wayward birds with no feathers flew above calling to one another like a boar’s roar. His memory was still fuzzy, trying to scramble for any information as to how and why they were, good lord, hopefully not Zamaron! Batman turned back to Artemis who still lay limp. Artemis, why was he with her? The only time he would really engage her was if he was with Ollie or the team. The team! Yes! He was with them. There was a light, and then, nothing.

            Batman abruptly jumped to his feet grabbing a nearby branch for support.

            “Robin! Aqualad!” He hollered moving outwards towards the beach. Coming out of the tree line he could make out a figure halfway in the water. As he hobbled closer he saw the distinct red ‘S’.

            “Superboy!” Batman leaned down grabbing the teen before another waved crashed over himself. He threw the clone over his shoulder, but immediately collapsed. “Hrn, should’ve learned.” Gritting his teeth, he attempted to stand again leaning heavily on the makeshift crutch. Glancing back towards where he left Artemis he inwardly groaned at the distance.

            “Artemis!”  A voice bellowed from the left of him. A yellow bolt ran by abruptly stopping to holler again. “Artemis!” Wally stood on a protruding rock cupping his hands by his mouth.

            “Kid Flash.” Batman grated turning the boy’s attention towards the water.

            “Batman?” A gust of wind blew past. Wally was suddenly by his side flailing his hands in panic. “Woah! What happened to Supy?! I thought he was invincible?” He turned about at the foliage. “Where are we? Where’s Artemis? Is she all right!??!”

            “Kid Fla-”

            “I mean I saw her right before, oh! That light! She was going to get shot, then you jumped in the way!”

            “Ki-”

            “Are you okay?!! Is she okay??!! Oh man, this is all my fault! I shoul-”

            “Wally!” The speedster stopped glancing at the infamous ‘bat glare’. “Artemis is fine.” The Dark Knight gritted leaning on his good leg. “She’s up by the tree line. Before you go.” He placed a hand on the red head’s shoulder. “We need to find the others. It’s coming back to me now.” Batman tightened his grip on Conner. “We were all thrust into a boom tube, by Luthor.” He glanced down at the Kryptonian in his arms. “He must have sent us somewhere he was planning for Superman, judging by the red sun in the sky.” They both squinted up at the large crimson orb. “The air is slightly thinner, but breathable.” Batman read from his cowl’s analysis. “Luther must have wanted him to have a slow and painful death, living here alone until he died of the wildlife or starvation.”

            “Oh man, oh man, oh man, oh man! We gotta find the others!” Wally gripped his hair. Batman nodded towards the tree line.

            “I will take Superboy back, you go, but don’t burn all of your energy.” The speedster saluted and zipped off in a blur leaving Batman with Conner once more.

 

            Blood was dripping down Superboy’s arm. Batman inwardly cursed, placing him beside the young archer. Taking a batarang from his belt, he promptly ripped the fabric of the right shoulder. A large gash, stretching from his collarbone to the deltoid, oozed bright red. Batman cursed again pressing down on Conner’s neck artery to staunch the flow. Wrapping a grappling line above the wound he enveloped a roll of gauze over the injury. This received a slight moan from the limp boy, but he remained unconscious. Good. Let him rest before waking up to a world of pain.

            “Batman?” Artemis slowly sat up rubbing her head in bewilderment. “Where are we?” She glanced down at the blood-soaked sand surrounding her teammate. “Conner?!” Artemis jumped up fumbling to his side. “Conner?” She turned expectantly to Batman who was tightening the grapple cord.

            “Take this.” He commanded, motioning towards the band. She nodded swallowing hard at the amount of blood.  

            “I-is he going to be okay?” The archer trembled.

            “I think the gash grazed an artery, but if I catch it in time, he will be okay. Pull tighter, it’s still bleeding, and I don’t want to cauterize the wound if I don’t have to.” Batman pulled a small needle and a disinfectant pack from his belt.

            “W-what did this to him?”

            “Red sun.” Artemis finally took notice of the drastic surroundings, snapping here and there at the vibrant colors.

            “I-I think I remember. The boom tube, but…where is everyone else? Was it just us?”

            “Kid Flash is currently investigating the team’s whereabouts.” And he better find them. Bruce inwardly sighed. They were his responsibility and if anything happened to them... Batman finished disinfecting the wound moving on to the stitches. Artemis turned away for that part, looking out towards the horizon.

            The archer suddenly jumped turning about.

            “Hold still.” Batman growled. 

            “S-sorry. It was Megan. She’s close enough that we have a telepathic link up.” She paused as if listening for something. “Yeah, she says that they found Wally, Robin, and Aqualad. They’re on their way here.”

            “Good.” Zatanna and Rocket were not present on their mission, staying behind with Wolf and Sphere. He wasn’t supposed to be there either, but when Luthor entered Gotham territory and the team was losing, he decided to intervene. Luthor wasn’t happy in the least zapping them with a boom tube the moment he arrived. Where he had even acquired one, Batman didn’t know, but it was something to investigate when he got back.

             Batman rewrapped the wound turning back to the unconscious teen. His breathing was strong and steady, no sign of an infection so far. Huh, even under a red sun Kryptonians were tough. Unclipping his large cape, Batman rolled it into a ball placing it beneath Conner’s head as a makeshift pillow. Based on the material he used it wouldn’t be comfortable, but at least it was something. Satisfied that the boy wasn’t in immediate danger it was time to take a look at his own leg. “Keep an eye on him.” Batman motioned to Artemis.

            “Where are you going?” Her brow furrowed. He could hear the fear in her voice; this was probably her first time stranded on an alien planet. Ignoring her question, Batman tossed his JL com into her lap.

            “Here, see if you can get a signal.” He backed against a tree stump grimacing at the movement. He slid his hand down the left shin feeling it out. Batman didn’t remove the boot in case of a fracture, but at least he could still feel his toes, which meant his circulation was intact. Reaching for a strong twig and several leaves he procured a makeshift splint. Completing the task, he had to swipe a stream of sweat forming on his exposed skin. Even with the advanced suit, the tropical atmosphere was becoming overbearing. That water was looking really good right about now. When/if he got home, Bruce would be heading straight towards the showers, eat a delicious Alfred made meal, and then finish another case. Hrn, then again facing Alfred wouldn’t be pleasant. After forgetting Dick’s birthday last week, the butler had been giving the stink eye and seemingly to ‘forget’ that Bruce was present at times. Bruce had to order takeout for two days. He was going to make it up to Dick though. A skiing trip before the snow was gone, or some other activity that he preferred…he was even willing to let him drive the Batmobile just to appease Alfred.

            “Batman! Are you okay?!” Turning up Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Miss Martian were running across the beach towards them. Megan immediately was by Conner’s side followed by Wally to Artemis. Kaldur and Robin settled in front of Batman eyeing his leg in concern.

            “Good. You made it.” He flatly stated, ignoring the looks to his leg. “Have any of you received anything through your commlinks?” They solemnly shook their heads in response.  

            “None of the coms are working here, we’ve tried on one another.” Kaldur spoke up.

            “Nothing from yours either.” Artemis waved the JL comm. Batman frowned at that. He did his best to turn about, grimacing as pain shot through his leg.

            “How bad is it?” Robin knelt feeling the wound.

            “Did you find any cliffs or mountains on your way here?” Batman turned to Aqualad. “High ground in general.” Kaldur turned between him and Robin, noticing how he avoided the question. He slightly shrugged, giving in to the higher authority.

            “Yes.” He pointed beyond the tree line. “An estimated four miles that way we spotted several mountains.”

            “Alright.” Batman procured another contraption from his belt; a metal object resembling a flashlight and charger filled to about the size of his palm. He handed it to Aqualad. “Take this. It should send a signal to any Green Lantern in this area. I developed it after the last time Superman was stuck on a red sun planet. Ask them to contact the Justice League in sector 2814. Take Robin with you, he’ll know how to activate it.”

            “No! Batman!” Robin huffed. Batman glared at his ward. “I’m not leaving you with an injury. They don’t know you like I do. The last time you were injured without anyone knowing how to handle you Agent A had to put you in a forced coma for two days!” He crossed his arms defiantly. “We can’t afford that right now. Take Kid Flash, he knows this stuff a well.” The two of them stared at one another for a while. Everyone else, to be honest, were terrified. Going up against batman, unless you were Superman or Wonder Woman, was a big no no. The atmosphere was intense. Kaldur subtly made his way over to the rest.

            “Stand down Robin.” Batman broke the silence. “It’s a stable fracture.”

            “How do you know?”

            “I know what a stable fracture feels like.” Batman glared further at his ward. Robin finally sighed slumping his shoulders.

            “Fine.” He jabbed a finger at his mentor. “But don’t do anything stupid!” He turned to Artemis. “Keep an eye on him if he does anything strenuous.” She nearly choked by the request. Like _she_ could talk Batman down. Robin took the JL comm from her walking beside Aqualad.

            “Watch out for those cats!” Wally hollered pointing to a fresh gash on his back. “I swear it was trying to cuddle with me!”

            “Batman.” Kaldur approached the Dark Knight. “I’ve been in this world’s ocean and it seems to be safe. It is salt, but we encountered cat like creatures that seemed to be acquiring their hydration from inside the trees. Kid Flash has theorized that the trees act as a sort of filter, but I wouldn’t take any chances without testing.”

            “Thank you Aqualad.” Batman nodded. Kaldur bowed setting off with Robin who gave one last glare at Batman, daring him to disobey. Bruce couldn’t help but feel proud of him though.

 

            Thunder clapped in the distance. Batman gazed up towards the darkening clouds forming above. He gritted his teeth hoping beyond belief that it wasn’t acid rain, but the landscape thankfully said otherwise. He turned to the three remaining team members. Miss Martian was holding the still unconscious Kryptonian and Artemis was securing a fire pit with Kid Flash. Grabbing his batjo (as Robin was bound to call it like every other one in the cave), Batman hobbled towards the ensemble.

            “We need to make shelter.” He abruptly stated. “We can’t risk infection for Superboy’s wound.” Batman reached down retrieving his cape and making a line across two trees with his grapple gun. Draping his cape over it he motioned towards Miss Martian. “Place him under here until something better can be made. It is waterproof.”

            “Right, right.” She nodded still shaken at the sight of Conner’s wound.

            “Kid Flash.” Batman turned to the speedster. “Gather as many strong branches and leaves that you can. If you can find any vines that would be helpful.”

            “Whatever you say boss!” Wally disappeared in the blink of an eye soon returning with a pile of the requested items. The next hour was spent making a shelter. They were rained on, twice, but able to complete three sets. Artemis surprised herself by actually convincing Batman to sit it out giving commands on the side instead. While they settled inside, due to a new downpour, Batman decided to investigate the tree theory. His cowl was still fully functional so analyzing it would be no problem. He had a batarang through the trunk when Artemis suddenly ran out to him.

            “Batman it’s Aqualad!” She pointed towards her ear. “They got the comms up!”

            “And?”

            “They got the message through!” The archer began to fidget. “They uh, they said that the Justice League was contacted, but it would take three days before helped arrived. Apparently, we were thrown close to the other side of the universe.” Batman grit his teeth. Three days. Three days stranded on an alien planet with a group of teenagers. Batman sighed, resigning himself to his fate. He’s experienced worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is kinda a cliffhanger...Probably won't continue it though....The main idea was suppose to force Batman into a position where he'd hang out with the Young Justice at the beach and maybe play some volley ball or something:P


	8. The Laughing League

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman is trapped on the Watchtower with a Jokerfied Justice League

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a cover for this story over here https://ashirogi28.deviantart.com/art/The-Laughing-League-744886154?ga_submit_new=10%3A1526277571
> 
> I will continue "Stranded", but I really wanted to finish this. It's a little more gruesome I suppose, so warning?

 

            Blood trailed towards the control room. Diana, J’onn, and Hal were the first to receive the distress call before it was abruptly cut off. Stepping from the zeta tubes only the eerie silence of the Watchtower welcomed them. The three entered the control room following the trail. The walls and floors were cracked, bent, and damaged with blood dripping from several points. 

            “Kal?!” Diana called out. It was Superman’s turn for monitor duty with Batman’s shift in five minutes. The three became frantic at the display. A great battle had taken place, and someone was gravely injured somewhere. “Kal!” Diana called again. 

            “Mph…” The moan was followed by a large steel cylinder shifting slightly. The three rushed over removing the rest to reveal Superman in a pool of blood, his blood. 

            “Great Hera…” Diana twisted around readying for a fight. Whoever did this must be close by. J’onn bent down assessing the damage. 

            “Superman.” He gently shook him. No response. “Superman, who did this to you?” The Kryptonian remained unmoved. 

            “I think I found your problem.” Hal stated pointing to the source of the blood flow. On Superman a Kryptonite ring lay jammed into his ribs. 

            “But…that is Batman’s ring.” Diana gasped. J’onn moved towards the wound, removing the crystal. 

            “Indeed, but where is Batman?” 

            “Sss…h-heart…fluxus…sss.” Superman abruptly gasped out. His eyes became slits fighting to open. 

            “He needs sunlight.” Diana stated to J’onn. 

            “Who did this to you?” Hal demanded. Superman attempted to sit up but flopped back gasping. 

            “Do not strain yourself.” J’onn placed a hand to keep him down. The Kryptonian’s face was a deathly pale coated with sweat. He grit his teeth attempting to get up again. 

            “Sssaaavveee…s-save…Bruce…” He gagged spluttering blood. “Save Bruce…” His eyes rolled back, and his body fell limp.

 

 

            It made no sense, no sense at all. I was there when the vial exploded. It should have affected me, not him. How did I not know what it was? It should have been obvious, after that murder last week. All the signs were there, the laughing, the unpredictability, the insanity. 

            An alert sounded on the security footage. I turned to the screen to find Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, and Martian Manhunter had entered and were currently by Superman. It wasn’t right to just leave Clark there like that, but time was of the essence. They would see his condition and maybe move him to the red sun room, good. I turned back to the lens in front of me. It was strange and quite curious. Nothing was found in my blood, no indication that I had breathed in the gas. How did it affect a Kryptonian and not me? Kryptonite? How would _he_ get any in the first place? Perhaps Luthor, but that wasn’t likely either as I have been keeping a thorough eye on him. 

            I sighed moving back to the analysis. Dick would have called it a ‘grunt’. It was better than ‘tt’ing, as I have been in habit of doing being with Damian so long. I am 98% certain that Jason made a list of synonyms for each ‘grunt’, ‘sigh’, ‘growl’ or whatever they say I do. If I was being honest with myself it was semi humorous, annoying at times, but intriguing.

             A movement on the screen caught my attention. Turning towards the security footage my stomach dropped. J’onn was removing the Kryptonite ring! What was he thinking? Someone that powerful let loose in that state, how did they not notice? Leaving the lab, I raced towards the control room. It was the next level up and the elevators were too far away. Note to self, incorporate carts for non-speedsters. I jumped into the lift pounding on the top button, hoping I wasn’t too late. 

            The control room was still a mess from the fight. The computer was smashed from when Clark had thrown me into it, but his blood still coated the window. I inwardly cringed. It was necessary, but it wasn’t right. I turned back to the matter at hand. Stalking to the far end, the three Leaguers were still around Superman. Diana had the ring in hand readying to throw it away. 

            “Stop!” I flung a batarang knocking the gem towards the Kryptonian again. “Don’t touch that!” The three turned towards me confusion and worry very apparent. 

            “Batman…” Diana breathed. She looked me up and down probably noticing the tears and gashes. “Did you do this?” 

            “We can’t let him up until I figure out a cure.” I growled. Were they blind? The three of them eyed the other with concern.

            “Perhaps.” J’onn began. “You should explain what has occurred here.” I turned to Clark still lying in his blood. The twisted face, deathly pale, and a wide smile, a replica of the original. I didn’t fully understand what happened myself. I was working on a case. A warehouse full of these vials kept popping up. It was my shift for monitor duty soon, so I decided it would be best to examine the chemicals in the Watchtower’s lab. Upon opening the bottle, the chemical erupted fuming the entire room. Clark had come in, he was helping me, but then the laughing started, the twisted smile, and soon he was trying to kill me. He wasn’t at full power, the only reason I could take him down. I remained resolute outwardly, but knowing the Joker could affect Clark…what was him game? Was he jealous of our friendship, or was it simply punishment to me? Why suddenly go for a league member? 

            “Bruce.” I turned back. “Batman, what happened?” Diana remained by Clark. Hal scanned his body, but I knew that would be fruitless. Did they not see his face?! “Batman.” Diana called again. She was shaking. 

            “I’ll find a cure Diana.” I whispered. “I promise.” 

            “Bruce…” Her head sunk down, shaking further. “Oh Bruce…heh...” She snapped up a glint in her eye. It wasn’t like her, she was different. I jumped back, expecting the others to as well, but they didn’t. “Bruce, oh Brucie, heh…heh, heehee…hahaha!” Diana erupted into laughter, and the others joined in. Their faces began to contort, growing sick, twisted, and soon a large smile spread across all three. A chill ran through me. Taking the anti-Joker venom, I lunged for Diana first. Green rapidly enclosed around me, and I turned to the laughing Hal, growling to myself. The batarangs I left detonated turning his concentration away long enough to break the bubble. I twisted into a roll flinging another batarang towards J’onn creating a wall of fire. That would only hold him for a few moments, but it would have to do. Creating a smoke field, I grabbed Clark’s body with the ring and ran towards the lifts. 

            “Computer!” I screamed into the confusion. “Initiate quarantine lockdown level nine!” 

            “Voice activation confirmed.” The voice boomed back. As the lift’s doors closed I could hear the Zeta tubes deactivating simultaneously to the lights flashing red. The quarantine would keep anyone from coming onto the Watchtower…and keep them in. My chest burned in anticipation, almost hurting. This wasn’t good, not good at all. I held Clark’s bleeding form. Keeping the Kryptonite in so long was killing him. I sighed. This was going to be a long day.

 

 

            I gently placed Clark’s head on the pillow. Backing out activating the lock, I placed the quarantine cell on the ‘red sun’ setting. I had tended to his wounds, but it was rushed. The others were certain to come by soon and I needed to be swift. This would be harder without my equipment in the batcave. I created security measures in the Watchtower for times like these, but nothing strong. Clark wouldn’t speak to me for a week after finding that out, but I’m not foolish. The security measures were placed so that Barbara, even Cyborg, couldn’t penetrate them. To ease his conscience, I set the traps in selective rooms instead of the entire tower. Clark could be such a pain at times. I grit my teeth racing towards the cafeteria. The lab was on the other end, and with three powerful leaguers after me there wouldn’t be time to procure an antidote. The cafeteria was the closest counter-measure containment field.

            “Batman! This is Nightwing!” Dick’s voice abruptly rang in my ear comm. I turned another corner dodging a security camera while simultaneously shutting off the motion sensors. 

            “This is Batman, go ahead.” I answered entering the vents. 

            “It’s Gotham!” His tone of voice, the panic, my chest suddenly hurt. 

            “Continue…” I growled in anticipation. 

            “It’s Joker! I don’t know how, but he gassed all of Gotham. It’s a mad house down here, the entire city is turned on itself. It’s different too, nothing’s working, so Tim’s working on an antidote. We *grunt* er, we’ve been out here trying to keep the people from ripping each other to shreds. I’m with Robin, but I can’t find Red Hood. He was just here but…Batman, where are you? We need you here now!” I swallowed hard at that. 

            “Negative.” 

            “Ba-” 

            “I am currently on the Watchtower. The gas has infected Superman, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, and Green Lantern. I will be there as soon as this situation is handled.” I could hear the groan on the other end. 

            “Okay, we’ll take care of it down here.” He gave another grunt as laughter erupted in the background. “Good luck. Nightwing out.” With that the comm went dead. The ache in my chest increased. Joker was going down and going down hard for this. 

            I jumped from the vents several feet from the cafeteria. No one was here today, a convenience to me. Four ‘Jokered’ metas were enough. I crept across the cold steel floor. I paused waiting for the cameras to change directions momentarily. Even under the Joker venom, I couldn’t risk their level of intelligence as to watching the security. Entering the doorway, the ground began to rumble. I steadied myself just as the floor erupted with Hal Jordan bursting forth. Brilliant… 

            “There you are spooky.” He sneered. “Long time no see, ha ha!” A luminescent fist erupted from his ring. “It’s about time that I kicked your butt. Vindication for your poor excuse of heroism.” His demented smile spread wider. “I’ll be relieving the league of your existence and the years of having to put up with you.”  I ducked an onslaught of boxing gloves diving under a table. Flinging several smoke pellets and an explosive I maneuvered towards the door. “Not so fast spooky!” A fist landed on my jaw sending me hurling into a wall. I could make out the green glow in the fog, laughing hysterically. Getting my bearings together, I lunged forward kicking his solar plexus. Before he could recover I continued the assault on his entire body. Through it all Hal hooted, shouting out more taunts. I raised my fist for a final jab desperate to shut him up. A tentacle suddenly encased my hand pulling it back. More slithered up my body binding me to the ground. The Lantern hovered above gloating his victory. I grimaced fighting to reach my belt, but to no avail. Fine, so be it. 

            “Computer!” I shouted. “Initiate counter-measure Delta 1048 537532-gah!” A tentacle rapped around my face. I snapped my head up in desperation. “23!!!” 

            “Code accepted.” The voice beamed. A sudden shriek ran through the entire room. The deafening noise threatened to rupture my ears. The tentacles loosened growing smaller and I took my chance to break free. Jumping from the grasp I leapt towards the grinning Lantern hitting him square in the jaw. Before he could recover I shot back smirking. 

            “Why you little-” Before he could finish the tentacles and uniform disappeared leaving Hal in his regular clothes. He snapped towards me, the smile momentarily leaving. “What…” 

            “Yeah.” A cloud of smoke enveloped him, and he collapsed to the floor unconscious. I momentarily stood over the pilot gripping the green ring and tucking it away to tie him up. The shriek still pierced my ears and I hurried the process along. It had taken awhile to find the right frequency to disrupt the ring. A softer volume would have worked just as well, but I could work out the quirks later. 

            Hauling the pilot over my shoulder I hastened from the room. The others would have heard the noise, or seen it on the security, and were bound to show up soon. I wasn’t too worried about J’onn, if I got where I wanted to, but Diana would be a problem with the “Bind of Veils” in the cave. There were other ways, but it would take precision and preparation. 

            I slumped Hal against a wall, he wouldn’t be as much trouble without the ring. I then activated the Watchtower’s layout while making my way into the vents. The schematics highlighted all heat signatures, mine in the vents, Diana heading towards the docking bay, and J’onn closing in on me. This wasn’t good, why was Diana heading there? The titanium and other assorted defenses should be able to keep her from getting out, but this was her I’m talking about. Gritting my teeth, I crawled faster to the laundry rooms. After several flicks and clicks I sat back watching J’onn’s signature coming closer. All he needed to do was phase through now. I had incorporated a defense in the walls that would trap him for a time, just enough for me to get to Diana. She could not get out, not under any circumstance. A Jokerfied goddess with the strength and willpower of any Kryptonian would be catastrophic; Gotham, possibly the world, could be lost. 

            “Gah!” J’onn’s cry came from the other room. I let out a sigh of relief, it had worked. Jumping out of the vents I could see his limp bust protruding next to a washing machine (mind you these are high tech, not your typical household appliance). I stalked over to him leaning down to check his pulse. He would be okay just trapped for a little while, enough time to get Diana and an antidote. I stood activating eyeing the cowl layouts. The fastest way to the hangar bay would be down the power core vents, but not even my suit could handle that. Those carts would be really handy right about now…

            “ _Helloooo!!!_ ” A voice suddenly boomed over the Watchtower speakers. “ _Is this thing on? Testing 1, 2, 3! **”** _ A chill ran down my spine. That voice… “ _Helloooo bats! I know you can hear me!_ ” The Joker cackled. I grit my teeth hurrying towards the control room. Someone was helping him, he couldn’t have hacked the Watchtower on his own. Did I miss someone? Was Cyborg onboard? Probably not, he would have taken off the quarantine immediately. I halted swerving towards the hangar again. There were no extra heat signatures, so he must have put Diana up to something in the hangar. His plan laid there. 

            “ _Well let’s just say what fun this is!”_ The Joker sang, the usual cheer evident. “ _So, as you know Gotham is under my control, tee hee, it’s so beautiful! You should see what I’ve done! You’d be proud!”_ He began a fit of laughter before there was a click and a screen popped up. I settled by the maintenance room turning towards his images. “ _Well, why not share it with you?_ ” Rage, pure rage built up ripping my chest apart. The screen was filled with images of Gotham in smoke; People tearing each other limb from limb, a woman smashing a child’s head into the pavement with a smile, an officer shooting all nearby, and blood splattered everywhere. Green smoke filled the streets dementing their faces…my people’s faces…Gotham’s face…

            “Batman!” My comm crackled in my ear. “Batman this is Nightwing! You need to get down here now!”

            “Report.” I grit out. The images continued to maneuver around Gotham’s destruction. Nothing like this had happened before, nothing this bad on such a scale. Would Gotham even exist anymore? 

            “It’s Gordon. He was taken. Batgirl went after him, but her comm went dead and now I can’t find Robin they keep disappearing one by one. Red Robin came to help, but he’s gone too.” 

            “ _Isn’t it splendid!?”_ Joker bellowed over the speakers. “ _How do you like the view bats? It’s so beautiful! This is the night for us! To celebrate, I’ve brought a guest. It was supposed to be only one, but well I got a two for one discount! How could I pass that on? Harley! Bring our guests over here! Well go on, say hello._ ”

            “ _Batman! Forget about me! Don’t listen to him!_ ” It was Jim. 

            “ _Good ol’ Jimmbo here kindly agreed to play my game! Hahaha!!! It is now time for spin the wheel of unfortune!_ ” 

            “Batman! Are you there?!” Dick hollered. He was out of breath. There was a wet rasp to his voice. He wasn’t doing well. 

            “Standby Nightwing. Keep me posted. I will get there as fast as possible.” I was dying inside. Tonight, was different, very different. My heart was going to burst under the weight of doubt. I worked against such things, but tonight…

            “Batman…I don’t think we’re getting out of this…” Dick whispered. A gun shot sounded over the speakers, presumably Joker.

            “ _No!_ ” Jim screamed. The Joker laughed in pure delight. 

            “ _For those of you listening, that was little Barbara shot once more into a cripple. *sigh* Such a mess too, this was a new suit. Heehee! Anyways Jimmbo, next one goes to the head, so spin that wheel! Oh what a shame if it lands on Batgirl! Hahaha!_ ” 

            “Joker no!” I screamed. He couldn’t hear me though. 

            “Batman, what’s happening *cough cough* up there? *cough* Was that the Joker?” 

            “Stay focused Nightwing.” I couldn’t tell him about Barbara, he needed to stay in the city, protecting everyone. “If Red Robin made a cure focus on distributing it.” I cut the comm once more heading towards the hangar. The screen suddenly flicked to a new view. I stopped. Joker’s face came into focus adjusting the camera. 

            “ _Heya bats! You seeing this? Oh I know you’re there and believe me you do not want to miss this!_ ” He bellowed in laughter turning aside to reveal…Jason. He sat in a steel chair lighted by a lamp in a dark decaying room. His helmet was gone exposing a bruised face. His head lulled to the side attempting to look up. It was all too familiar. 

            “You maniac!” I punched the screen, but it only faded through the hologram. I stood there heaving. He was going to pay. 

            “ _And the unlucky winner is! Jason Todd! Hahaha!_ ” The clown stalked towards him carrying a crowbar. No, no, no…not again, oh please, not again! “ _I have to keep this short. So much in store for us tonight batsy! Gotta make the time I’ll be seeing you bats!_ ” He raised the weapon. _Crack_.

            “No!” I screamed with Jason. He raised it again. _Crack._ “Stop it!” _Crack._ “You’re dead!” _Crack._ “You hear me Joker? DEAD!!!” _Crack, crack, crack, crack_. My knees buckled. _Crack, crack, crack, crack._ I screamed. _Crack._ My eyes began to burn. _Crack, crack. CRACK!_

            That was the last one. It was over. I couldn’t see the red bloody room anymore. I couldn’t think or feel. My voice was raw. I had been screaming. I was on the floor clutching my chest in agony and I remained there unmoving. The screen went black, but I didn’t notice. I yelled at myself to get up, to fight on. It didn’t work, not for a long time. It happened again, _I_ let it happen again. I should have stopped all this. I should have seen the signs, should have heard the chatter on the streets, should have kept an eye on Joker…on Gotham…

            “Bruce!” I snapped out of my stupor. Dick had been talking to me for some time and it took this long to register. “Bruce! Listen to me!” 

            “I’m here.” I rasped out with what was left of my voice. 

            “The cave has been breached! Tim is not responding, I still can’t find him. The feed showed that…that Joker’s men got in. T-they *cough cough* er, they got Alfred. They got Alfred Bruce…” I could barely hear the last part. I was drained. I couldn’t feel it anymore, my heart was callousing, it had to. 

            “Get the cure.” I commanded slowly pacing away from the blank screen. “Get the cure and save Gotham.” 

            “Bruce I…” the comm suddenly crackled and died. 

            “Nightwing. Nightwing? Dick!” I took a deep breath. Calm down, stay focused. I clenched my fist. Keep going. Complete the mission. Do what you can, what must be done. I tapped my cowl pulling up the Watchtower schematics. Diana had reached the hangar. I began to run down the corridor, there wasn’t anyone else in the way, so I could move freely, no more vents. An alert abruptly pinged. A ship was detected heading towards the Watchtower…from Gotham. It dawned on me, what he said about seeing me soon. Joker was coming here! If he took over the Watchtower, the league…the power he would possess…I ran faster. Taking the stairs, I jumped the railing spreading my cape to glide the rest of the way down. It wasn’t fast enough, my chest pounded in anticipation. Faster. I slammed the door open running through the corridor. Faster. The lights suddenly began to flash red, and alert that the hangar doors were open. Faster! I skidded around the corner facing the large steel door twice the size of the Javelins. Faster!! Sending a batarang towards the panels the doors slowly ascended upwards. Faster!!! I skidded to a halt, the Batwing descending with Wonder Woman guiding it. 

            “No!” I raced forward thrusting several explosives at the Amazon. I lunged through the smoke smacking her temples in, following with a sweep to her feet. Before she could compose herself, I grabbed the lasso and flung it around her. 

            “Stand *huff* down.” I commanded. She smirked at me a green tint to her now white face. 

            “Oh Bruce, you fight so hard, but it will all be over soon. I was hoping to crush you first, but well that’s not in the plan.” She purred. A knowing smile spread across her face and that’s when I saw the glint in her armor. Veering to the side a batarang swerved by planting in the wall beyond. 

            “Father!” I pivoted around. Coming out of the Batwing stood Robin and the Joker. 

            “Oh this is wonderful!” The clown clapped his hands. “We’re finally together!” 

            “Joker.” I hissed. My heart sank at Damian’s appearance. He was like everyone else now. I snapped back at that abominable man. “I swear you are going to pay for this. You are going down tonight!” 

            “Tee hee, not so fast bats.” He waved his hand dismissively. “I haven’t even explained the good part yet. Oh we will fight, but no one is dying, you see I want _you_.” He pulled a syringe from his coat stroking the needle. “I have big plans for us tonight. You see, that gas I sent through the Watchtower was supposed to get you too, but it didn’t. Hee hee, and so you were the only one unaffected and I couldn’t have that, this was all for you in the first place!” He spread his hands out making a slight twirl. I snarled. Every fiber of my being wanted to lung in and beat him into oblivion, but Damian was carefully watching obviously standing between us.

            “Why?” I hissed. The Joker stopped in his tracks and slowly turned towards me. His face was contorted in disbelief, as if I had missed the most apparent thing. 

            “Why? Isn’t it obvious?” I remained silent. “Well for one thing I wanted to bring a smile to your face!” He began a laughing fit. I eyed the syringe. If I got that I could isolate a cure up here if Tim failed. Damian glared at me just daring to make a move. The Joker composed himself pacing behind Robin’s guard. “Well I have been giving it plenty of thought and I came to the conclusion that I, well, didn’t want you dead. I couldn’t give you up either, so I decided why not join forces?! I knew you wouldn’t willingly, that’s what I love about you by the way, the fight, the grit! Anyway, just think of the possibilities of you and me, joining forces, oh Gotham would be even more beautiful than I just made it! I daresay we could take on the world!” He then uncapped the syringe. “You were supposed to be mine already, but well the gas didn’t work, quite troublesome indeed, tee hee. So, I decided to come personally and induct you into our partnership!” He turned towards Robin. “Now boy, do what you came for. Hahaha! Father and son in a final battle! This will be hilarious!!!”  

            “Damian…” I whispered. Robin held a stance pulling several batarangs out. 

            “Oh oh!” The Joker hopped. “I almost forgot! Show him what you did!” As the Joker continued his fit of laughter, Damian slowly reached behind his back pulling a bag. Blood dripped from it splattering the floor. He looked, up a cruel smile set in place. 

            “Here you go father. A present.” I caught the bag as it rolled forward. The crimson engulfed my hands covering my boots. I grimaced, a sense of dread building. Ripping the fabric, a head rolled out. Once it settled I was able to make out who it was. There bleeding on the cold steel floor lay Dick Grayson’s head. I snapped back up to my living son. 

            “Damian…”

            “How do you like it father? I did it myself. He was quite troublesome at first, but well I needed to prove myself.” Damian’s smile widened. “You see father, all my life I’ve been between the teachings of mother’s, yours, grandfather’s, but that all wasn’t me. Mother wanted her own kind of justice, and you indoctrinated me further in yours, but here I found who I truly am.” He cocked his head wiping Dick’s blood across his lips. “I like this, this is me. Hee hee, all life is a joke, so why not let it die in a funny way.” 

            “Damian…don’t…this isn’t you. Fight it!” I growled, almost pleading. “Let me help…” A sudden sharp pain pierced my chest. My vision blurred, and I fell to my knees clutching my side. Damian was in front of me then. I threw a smoke pellet. His fist ripped through the mist into my skull plummeting me to the ground. I shook my head trying to clear it. Spitting out blood I jumped up just in time to block several batarangs. “Stand down Robin!” I grabbed his leg slamming him on the ground. He maneuvered out of my grasp aiming for my face. I twisted his wrist into an arm lock and snatched his belt. “Damian.” I thrust his face into the floor. “Stand down!” He continued to struggle in my grasp. I heard footsteps coming from behind. Taking the hood of Robin’s cape, I threw him towards Diana just in time to grab the Joker’s arm, holding the syringe.

            “Oh, so close.” He hummed. 

            “Stop this madness Joker!” I spat in his face. 

            “Just a little bit closer and you’d have been mine!” He struggled driving the needle towards my face. 

            “No.” I growled. Twisting his arm behind his back I tossed the syringe away. Placing my other arm into a headlock the night’s events came flooding into my mind. Clark, Hal, J’onn, Diana, Damian…Dick…Jason…Barabara…Jim, Gotham! All this! This, and the years past. He killed so many, did so much to me and Gotham, to my family! A rage like no other bubbled inside of me. I gripped his neck. It would be so easy. I squeezed harder. Just a little bit more, he had to pay for what he did. All the suffering in his wake…and the sudden realization hit me, that it was for me. If I didn’t exist neither would he. He would have no purpose, no fun, and he would leave. Nobody would have died, and all because of his obsession for me. I squeezed harder. No, this was his fault! His fault alone! No more deaths, no more pain from him, no more! 

            Voices shouted behind, Diana and Damian, I dismissed it. This was for them. For turning my son and friend into a monster, for killing my other sons, for killing Alfred…yes, this was right. There would be no more, NO MORE!!!

            “Bruce!” A piercing pain stabbed my back and a hand grabbed me. I was suddenly thrust across the room crashing into the Batwing. My vision began to blur again, but I could make out Diana…holding the empty syringe. He got me…

            “Bruce!” A throbbing headache erupted in my temples and I clutched my head as the world span. 

            “No…” I graveled. My shaking hands reached for the sedative I kept for Bane. I couldn’t let Joker have me too. 

            “Bruce, Bruce, are you there? Did it work?” It was Diana, but something was different. Her voice was softer, no sneer in it. “It’s not real Bruce! Look! Look up!” I did. I blinked…I blinked again. 

            “What…” We were still in the hangar by the Batwing, but it was very different. Damian crouched where I had thrown him, with the lasso in hand. The smile was gone replaced with shear worry. His nose was bleeding and he clutched a broken arm. I snapped to where the Joker was, but he was gone. No, it was much worse. Where he should have been Alfred was hunched over grasping his bruised throat. There was no blood on the floor either. No head, no nothing. Diana walked forward still holding the empty syringe. 

            “Bruce?” She whispered attentively.

            “What…what happened?” I rasped. She stepped closer, but I flinched back. I still didn’t know if I could trust her, if this was a trick. She stopped, sensing my unease. With a sigh she folded her arms. 

            “It wasn’t real Bruce. Whatever you saw wasn’t real. You were intoxicated with Scarecrow’s fear gas. That was back in the lab.” The Amazon stalked towards me. “I can only tell you what I know, but it wasn’t real. When we came here you had defeated Kal. He told J’onn what had happened telepathically before passing out, that you had breathed in the gas. This was different than Scarecrow’s previous concoctions. It rooted deeply into your sense of reality, twisting what you saw and heard, not just in your head to mumble in the corner. It also had further side effects. It’s killing you Bruce. Kal told us that your heart was in a flux, and arrhythmic imbalance that if jostled too much would burst. We had to take you as gently as possible while those in the cave acquired a cure. Damian came up and Alfred followed in hopes of reaching you.” I eyed my butler still clutching his throat. I was that close to killing him…I could have killed Alfred…A new burst of pain spread across my chest and I crouched over. “Bruce? Do you understand? It wasn’t real.” Blackness crept at the corner of my vision. A hand met my shoulder easing me to the ground. “It wasn’t real.”

 

 

            The night was cool and silent. Gotham city still bustled with activity, but not the wrong kind. Tonight, was a night of rest. I was torn about that. A side of me wanted to remain arched on the gargoyle resting in the night’s glory, but another side was screaming for a fight. My hands shook, they had been shaking since the Watchtower. In some ways waking from that…that nightmare, I was only lead into a far greater one. 

            The Justice League were having a meeting right now about whether I would remain, again. This wasn’t like the time with Savage, this time it was _me_ actively taking them down. Finding out about the contingencies set in place, incorporated into the space station, further angered them. I was nearly in sympathy. Clark almost died because of me. His injuries were severe and could not heal fast enough under the red sun. J’onn was fine, but Damian…Damian had to be relieved from patrol for the next week, and Alfred…I almost killed him…I could have ripped his head off and not even had known it until much later. 

            A pigeon landed nearby on the opposite gargoyle. It eyed me, a disapproving glare before flying off. That was Jason’s gargoyle. I don’t know what lead me here, but I needed to be here. The images were still so fresh, so real. Alfred had said some of the toxin was still in my system, but I needed to get out, to get away from him and Damian. I snuck away while they slept taking the bike. I wanted to feel the air, to smell, to taste and know it was real. I perked up feeling a presence coming closer. I sighed in slight irritation. 

            “Nightwing.” I acknowledged the dark figure softly landing on the opposite gargoyle. “Alfred send you?” 

            “Sort of.” He settled on the stone head dangling his legs. We sat in silence for a time watching the city bellow. I couldn’t look at him. Every time I closed my eyes, or thought of Dick, all I could see was Damian holding his head. My fits of sleep the last couple of days replayed that scene over and over, my boys…but while that replayed, the constant one, the one that drove me mad was Alfred’s. Maybe because it was the only real one. I was going to break my one rule and it wouldn’t have been on Darkseid or Scarecrow, Killercrock, Penguin, Bloom, or anyone, it was Alfred. 

            “You know no one blames you for that.” I eyed Dick. I forgot how attuned to me he was, how we could almost read each other’s mind. “Not even Alfred.” He sprung up into a handstand swinging down and back up without a sound. He returned to his position this time facing me. 

            “Why did you come here Dick?” I questioned. The acrobat pursed his lips turning once more to the night. 

            “Well.” He huffed leaning against the stone structure arms behind his head. “For one thing the league hasn’t kicked you out. Although they want you to deactivate all those countermeasures.” He smirked. “Clark gives you permission to still carry the ring, not that you’d listen to him otherwise.” He sighed turning his attention outwards again. “Bruce…” Dick whispered. “I’m not leaving you.” I did turn to him at that. Dick nodded towards me. “Your hands, they’re still shaking.” He sat up. “What happened between us, before Jason, it’s not going to happen again. Whatever happens, whatever you do, I, we all are staying. We won’t leave you. And hey, if we die we tend to come back anyway. I mean you die like every week and here you are!” He chuckled. Dick settled back against the stone. “I’m just saying, I guess, that we’re here for you. We always will be.” He sighed. “You know what I miss?” He paused, and I knew he was waiting for me to ask. 

            “What?” I indulged him. Dick bit his lip clasping his hands together. He gazed up towards the dark clouds a smile twitched at the corner of his lips.

            “I miss this.” He closed his eyes under the mask. “I miss those times, when it was just us and Alfred after patrol if no one was dying, how we would find a roof and just sit there ‘till the sun rose.  We didn’t talk, just you know, just reveled in the new day, together.” He opened his eyes. “Could we do that again? Just me and you with the sunrise. No fear gas business, no Justice League, no crime, just those gold rays.” I eyed him, watching the sincerity. He was so much older now from then. How did we get here so fast? His bleeding head came into mind, but immediately thrust it away. I turned out towards the now dawning sky. 

            “Okay.” And we did.  

 

 

THE END

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that was my longest one yet! Hoped you liked it! It was a little hard with the fight scenes making sure that it was Batman striking first because well, in the real world they were probably trying to talk him down (except Hal). Anyways, finally included Damian<3<3<3   
> Inspired by Scott Snyder's and Greg Capullo's "Endgame", The Batman - "A Strange New World", and Batman: Arkham Knight.


	9. Blackmail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tired Batman discovers a treachery done while he was asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the dark story from before I decided to do something short and light hearted:)

            “Get some rest Bruce!” Dick beamed. Tossing his leg over the seat, a quirky salute, and soon Nightwing disappeared back to Bludhaven. Bruce smiled after him returning to the lonely Batcave. Damian and Alfred were sound asleep in the house above, so he wouldn’t be disturbed for a little while. Stripping his tattered cape with a yawn, Bruce made his way towards the armory for another suit. It took him longer than anticipated to change as his slow groggy body decided it was an appropriate time to run out of adrenaline. The caped crusader merely grunted and hobbled towards the Cave zeta-tube. 

            “Recognized Batman 02” Stated the computer voice and soon the Cave disappeared. Opening his heavy eyes to the Watchtower platform, Batman tottered towards the conference room. He and Nightwing had just finished a case involving a team up of the Riddler and Hugo Strange. Minds like that took a lot out of Bruce as it was, but this case turned into five days, five whole days of no sleep. Not anticipating this, c’mon he’s not perfect, a JL meeting was scheduled. So there the Batman shuffled clumsily into the conference room seeming half dead even with the new suit. He took his place at the table and immediately phased out. The phasing out was still hard to maintain. As time passed, slowly, but surly, his eyelids began to slip. Soon thereafter they closed with his evened breathes. He sat there like that for a very long time, past the meeting, and past his monitor duty. Little did he know of the two figures that lurked in the shadows beyond, slowly advancing.

 

            “You have something to say Flash?” Batman questioned bitterly. Ever since the meeting two days ago JL members had begun staring at him more oddly than usual. He would catch them stifling laughter while quickly shoving their phones away. Bruce had half the mind to hack into them, but Flash seemed a faster option. He was the worst, he didn’t even try to hide the laughter. Advancing upon the speedster Bruce used his ‘Batvoice’ on him, which only seemed to aggravate the laughter. 

            “Ask Diana.” Wally was able to form between laughing fits. The Scarlet Speedster ran away barely able to keep upright. Batman just growled to himself. He headed towards the monitor room knowing that the Amazon Princess would be there on duty. 

            “Hey Batman! You have a second?” Superman passed him on the way. 

            “No.” The Dark Knight rumbled. “I need to talk to Diana.” At this the Kryptonian’s face turned bright red and he began to fidget. 

            “uh…uh…yeah you uh…do that Bruce…I um, I actually have to go!” In a blur he was gone.

            “Superman!” Batman hollered after him. He rubbed his temples. Whatever game they were playing they were going to pay dearly. 

            Arriving in the spacious screen filled room, Batman found Diana gazing up towards the stars one eye on the Watchtower controls. She turned at his entrance a bright smile on her face. 

            “Diana.” Bruce ground out. “What did you do?” Diana’s smile widened at this. 

            “Hmm, what is it that you accuse me of?” She chuckled. Batman swiveled his cape around stalking towards her. 

            “What?” He emphasized. “Did you do?” Wonder Woman clasped her hand over her mouth barely masking the grin. 

            “I might, perhaps, have been selling pictures.” With a tap of her finger an image popped onto the main monitor. Batman nearly choked at the sight. It was a picture of him during the meeting. He was fast asleep and a very noticeable streak of drool on his chin. Behind him stood Clark and Diana both forming a mock impression of his ears. The Amazon clearly held the camera as a selfie and decided to use her extra hand to emphasize his drool. Turning away Batman glared at the princess visibly shaking. 

            “Delete it.”

            “Hmm, I think not.” Diana purred. “There is a price.” 

            “What…price.” Bruce growled. Diana’s grin turned very mischievous at this. She reclined back in her seat taking great enjoyment of the situation. 

            “The price.” She bit her lip. “The price is this. You must say “Diana, I love you.” 

            “Wha-”

            “Nuh uh.” She shook her finger. “Say it and it will be gone from everyone.” He really did not like the way she smiled. She knew he knew, she had him. Clenching his fist Batman erected himself. 

            “Diana.” She leaned forward as he started. Bruce sighed, slumping his shoulders as he resigned himself to his fate. “Diana, I love you.” The kiss after was his idea.  


	10. Finding Family Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been a month since the event of the "Zero Year" and Batman is busy cleaning up the streets. Bruce finds his entire life changed after touching a very peculiar rock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is suppose to take place a little while after Greg Capullo and Scott Snyder's Zero Year arc in the New 52 Batman. If you haven't read it, I guess that's fine, but take note that Bruce has only been Batman for like 3 months:P

 

            The reeking water greeted me first. The splash of my feet echoed throughout the tunnels. Grime covered the dim lit walls, but I expected as much. Lifting the small light higher I halted by an ulterior tunnel entrance. Claw marks and pieces of what seemed like scales lay scattered across the old walls. A smirk tugged at the corner of my mouth.

            “Gotcha.”

            A month had passed since the Riddler’s “Zero Year” as he called it. Gotham was cleaning itself up, but there was so much to be done. Most subways were still flooded, and vines encased entryways. Being Bruce Wayne I played a part in the reconstruction, but Batman was just as busy. After something so drastic and traumatic the filth of Gotham never slept on their crimes. I had to stop several burglaries and muggings on the very first day back to ‘normal’. The next few weeks reports came in of alligators in the sewers, nothing but myth, until bodies began to appear. The latest, a male Tyrees Smith in his mid-fifties, was discovered at the southern Gotham harbor port. His limbs were torn apart and distinctive teeth marks sawed through his neck. More reports of a large reptile figure were seen by additional water openings. The trail lead to an ancient Gotham sewage tunnel. Carved owls were etched across the entrance, but nothing else to note until I came to a fork in the passage. Grinning I stealthy continued the path of claws and scales. 

            I honestly had no idea what to expect. Rumors of these ‘meta-humans’ had arisen all over the world, especially with figures like the Flash and the Superman, but I never thought for here in Gotham. So yes, I might have faltered when I saw that large scaly humanoid crocodile…that can talk…

            Jumping to the side with a batarang in hand, the killing crocodile charged towards me smashing the wall behind. Grappling to the other end of the tunnel I sent a smoke pellet towards the beast. I unceremoniously hit the wall and immediately went for a flare. The beast seemed to dislike any sense of light. 

            “Agh!” My scream echoed throughout the channel as large teeth ripped into my shoulder. Jabbing a batarang into the beast’s leg I stumbled away barely blocking another swipe. Dropping an explosive, we were both blasted back into opposite ends. I slammed down to the stone earth as water engulfed my figure. Quickly jumping to my feet, I was able to gather my near bearings. This part of the passage was different. Cloth hung in rags across the ceiling and jewels of all kinds lay scattered amidst the grunge. Stepping deeper into the sanctuary I was drawn to a large opal gem. There was something captivating about it. The sparkles and color it omitted as it danced in the fire’s light. It was as if my body had gone on autopilot. My hand reached forth gingerly stroking the fine cut rims. I stood in awe for what felt like forever. A part of me knew I needed to move, that the beast was behind me, but it was so…beautiful.

            “hsssss…get out of MY HOME!!!” Claws dug into my back knocking me out of my stupor. I winced at the blood flow but quickly acted in tackling the monstrosity only to be thrown into the pile of jewels. “I will KILL you batssssmansss” The creature advanced. I grabbed the closest thing to me. I didn’t notice the opal gem in my hands only having eyes for the beast. 

            “I’m taking you out of Gotham Harbor you-” Before I could finish my sentence a blinding light penetrated the room. I raised my arm as a shield, but soon found that difficult. It was as if a thousand daggers had suddenly pierced my body and it took a moment longer to discover I couldn’t breathe. I opened my panicked eyes to the pitch black. The room seemed to have vanished all together as I struggled to latch onto anything wriggling in the abyss. My sluggish mind finally caught on, that I was in fact drowning. Bubbles gurgled out in my struggle towards the surface. My numb fingers clawed for any hold and finding nothing. Bursting forth to fresh air I was greeting by the piercing night gasping for life. There was a light in the distance and I struggled fiercely towards it fighting my numbing body. Wading closer, the light of Gotham Harbor greeted me, and I reached towards what little docks there were. Clambering onto the cold boards I lay there heaving. Chills and shivers consumed me in small convulses. My damp cape was useless in aiding my needs. 

            “C-cave…” I tapped my comm. “C-cave t-this i-i-sss B-bat-m-man…cave…” I was met with only static. My heart sank. A sense of desperation and fear took over. Heaving to my shaking feet my best bet was to make it to the installed inner-city bunker. My shaking legs collapsed on the first try, but eventually I was hobbling across the docks and into the streets. It wasn’t until I had collapsed into an alley that I finally realized everything was wrong. Gasping with ragged breaths in a pile of garbage I could see the vapor of the air. Looking around snow and ice encased the landscape. Specks of white softly fell from the sky landing on my cold face. This was very, very wrong. It was the middle of summer! How was I in the sewers and then suddenly in Gotham Harbor? Questions circled my sluggish mind causing a headache to form. I groaned lightly closing into my numb body. The wet suit did little to warm me against the frost-bitten air as it seeped through the tears in my back. It was getting harder to think, to feel, to stay awake. Some part of me knew I was falling into hyperthermia and I hastily rose towards the bunker. Collapsing a couple times on the way, several blocks later I could see the black glass tip. Joy engulfed me at this, so close, so close to warmth, to Alfred, to home. Just as I took another step my legs gave way hurling me to the earth again. I groaned, angry at my incompitant ‘transport’. 

            “Hey, B-man, you okay?” A voice softly spoke. I snapped up greeted by a silhouette of a man on the roof above. “Oh, silly me.” The figure jeered jumping onto a fire escape and swinging to the earth with ease. “Batman need help? Why, that never happens!” The figure stepped closer chuckling. 

            “S-stay…awayyy…” I slurred attempting to growl. The man paused.

            “Hey, it’s me. You don’t need to be a grump all the time.” Stepping into the dim lamplight I was able to make out the man. He was tall with raven hair and a suit to match. A bright blue bird lay imprinted across his chest with a matching blue domino mask. Two escrima sticks protruded from a holster on his back. He stood with a grace to him, but fully capable to jump into action if necessary. He gazed down upon me with a look of…fondness, familiarity? I slumped there at the mercy of this man, and I did NOT like that. Growling I stood, painfully, to my full height.

            “W-who are you?” I rasped. 

            “Oh now you’ve really lost it.” He trailed off rubbing his neck. “Here, take my arm and I’ll drive us home.” The man advanced upon me. I took a shaky step back. I think, if I was not mistaken, I was afraid. I had come to rely on Alfred, on Jim, every night that I set out, but now…now I was truly alone. I most certainly was falling into hypothermia. I feared I could no longer defend myself, that the mask would be pulled, that my crusade…my purpose…Alfred…it would all be stripped away just as I had started…

            The man reached for my arm. With the little strength I had I shifted my body thrusting my forearm to jab into his. The man snapped back a look of hurt shot across his face. Slowly his mood shifted becoming grimmer as if something dark had dawned on him. 

            “Wait…” He reached for his escrima sticks. “You’re not Batman…”  Something like a stab of pride erupted within me at that. How dare this little punk think he landed with a phony! He was probably just a boy playing and man. He had the audacity, me a twenty-six-year-old master of all forms of martial arts and criminology, to be illegitimate. 

            “Who are you?!” He demanded. I smirked. This kid was in for a treat.

            “I’m Batman.” With that I lunged forward shifting into a roundhouse followed with two quick jabs. The man flipped away twisting in the air. I narrowly dodged an escrima to the face. My skin pricked up indicating an electrical current running through the tips. Seething, I nailed his face and barely heard the crunch as he landed against the brick wall. I paused a moment catching my breath. My chest was tight, and fatigue overtook my body. The hypothermia was getting worse.  Swallowing the rising panic, I stumbled towards the limp man. His head lulled to the side and his fingers twitched still holding one baton. I stamped my boot on his wrist receiving a groan. Kneeling closer to the man my shallow breathing was all that could be heard. The snow fell between us as everything stilled. I was slipping away and fast. In my sluggish thoughts an overwhelming sense of pride consumed me. A pride at beating this man. A pride at proving this man the better, that I was who I said I was. A smile spread across my frost-bitten lips. I leaned in closer. The man was coming to, erecting his neck. I chuckled at his attempt. My vision was growing dark, but I didn’t care.

            “I _am_ Batman.” With that I knew no more.

 

 

            It was cold, very cold. That’s all my sluggish mind could make out. Every fiber of my being cried out for some warmth. Dim voices sounded in the distance. I found myself angry with them. I was freezing, and they did nothing about it! I wanted to give them a piece of my mind! I faltered in my thoughts. My name resounded several times. A sudden rush of panic ran through me. I don’t remember falling asleep! My stomached churned at the thought of having done so through a Wayne meeting. With all my strength I pushed up forcing my eyes open. All that happened was a small groan. Feet scrambled around me more murmurs could be heard. A voice close by sounded young and familiar. I grunted trying to get up again succeeding in only opening my heavy eyes. The room was blurry, and a comforting figure stood above.

            “Alfred…” I rasped. A sudden calm came over me at seeing my faithful butler. Said man looked on me in worry. Very Typical. “Alfred…” I attempted to get up. “What happened…” 

            “Sir I don’t think it best to get up just yet.” Regardless of his protest he helped me into a sitting position. I was on a hard bed of some kind. My shirt was removed revealing where the large crocodile’s bites were now stitched. A blanket lay across my thigh and I swiftly rapped it around my shivering body. That’s right. It was winter! And there was that man. I spun back towards the old man.

            “Alfred! Did you see the man there? Why was there snow… What…” Looking past Alfred I now truly saw my surroundings. I was in our cave, our cave where we had placed the generator. The cave where I had a series of computers and other equipment stashed. The cave we were still building…and yet there was barely a trace. I knew it was still our cave, but now…now equipment filled every crack and crevasse there was. A top-notch med bay lay around me with technology I had no idea existed. Further away stood another lab scattered top to bottom with various tools. It was a spectacular crime laboratory.  Further away opening into a large room lay something like a museum. A gigantic dinosaur towered over other artifacts of weapons and random keepsakes. Some sort of training ring lay before a large penny, and I mean LARGE penny! What was going on?! I set myself after Alfred again, very angry, to conceal my fear. 

            “Alfred, what is going on?!” 

            “I could ask you the same thing.”

            “You.” I seethed. Out of the shadows stepped the man I had fought before. He still wore the domino mask, but a large stitch ran into his hairline. Huh, serves him right. I lowered my head giving my ‘bat glare’. “Who are you?” I growled. 

            “That’s what we’d like to know.” Out of the shadows came four more people. They were so silent as if they received the same training I had…were they of the League of Assassins? Looking towards the new comers there were two men, well debatable, and two women. The first was a very small boy with a matching domino mask to the black clad man I had met before. The boy wore a large ‘R’ across his left breast. The other boy appeared very similar but with a double ‘R’ instead. This is where they really troubled me. One of the girls wore a bat suit comparable to my own. Red hair draped across her shoulders from a very distinct bat like cowl. A large yellow bat lay embedded across her chest and she stood with the same grace and danger as the man. The fourth was a smaller girl dressed in black and yellow. For some reason she alarmed me the most. Tearing my eyes from them I snatched Alfred’s arm dragging him towards me. The four immediately jumped at me but I didn’t care. 

            “Alfred. What. Is. HAPPENING?!” I demanded. “Did you tell them? Do they know?” My head was spinning again, and I had to make an earnest effort not to shiver. 

            “Please sir, calm yourself before you reopen your wounds.” I harrumphed back listening to Alfred but glaring hard at the ‘guests’. 

            “Are you the League of Assassins?” I hissed. “Did the demon himself send you or is Talia still mad?” The only reaction came from the small boy who seemed to stiffen at Talia’s name. I made a mental note to interrogate him first when the chance arrived. 

            “Are you Bruce Wayne?” It was the black clad man. At that I jumped up readying for a fight. 

            “And who-” I was cut off as pain sprang through my right ankle and I nearly fell to the cold ground. Turning to the source of the problem, a futuristic cuff was snapped around my ankle linked to the bed. I grimaced attempting every free hand escape I knew. 

            “It’s no use.” The boy with the double ‘R’ spoke this time. “those were crafted by Mr. Miracle himself.” Like that was supposed to mean anything at all to me. I turned fiercely back to Alfred who had remained silent through the whole ordeal. 

            “What is happening Alfred? Why are they here? Why am I chained to the table and why are you just standing by?!” The man seemed to cringe back a bit, so unsure of himself.

            “I em…” 

            “It’s okay Al.” The black clad man placed a hand on his shoulder. “I’ll take it from here.” The man turned to me now with a firm face. “How long-” he began choosing his words carefully. “How long have you been Batman?” I glared at him. He sighed “Please answer.” I nearly shrugged. They knew. They all knew, and Alfred was okay with it, so why not? 

            “Roughly three months.” A gasp erupted at that. I turned between all their faces, a mix of laughter and amazement. The black clad man silenced them at once and turned back to me. His face softened, and he slowly approached. 

            “Okay, I know you’re confused but you need to trust us. We’re on your side.” I continued to glare. The man rubbed his neck. “You never make it easy do you Bruce” He mumbled to himself. I stiffened at the use of my name. “Okay.” He reached towards his face pulling the domino mask to reveal piercing blue eyes. “My name is Dick.” He smiled. I remained unmoved. “Okay.” Turning towards the others Dick pointed them out. “This is Tim, Damian, Barbara, and Cass. We’re friends.” He turned back to me. “I know this is going to be hard to believe but we’re um…we’re from, in, the future.” I raised an eyebrow at that. “You don’t believe us, okay.” He ran his hands through his raven hair. “We ran your DNA test multiple times and everything about you came back positive as Bruce Wayne and you are younger, and B-man is on a mission with the JL so unless magic happened, you traveled through time.” 

            “Why should I believe you?” I questioned cynically. “For all I know you work for Nygma and are out for revenge after the ‘Zero Year’.” 

            “We know you Bruce.”

            “Don’t call me that!” I gripped the sheet turning my knuckles white. As far as I was concerned I was done. During our exchange I subtly worked on pulling a pin from my wrist I had inserted a year ago. 

            “Bruce listen to me.” Dick came closer. I discreetly slid my hand towards the cuff maneuvering my body as if I was defensive of his approach. “I’m going to tell you something that, that might be sensitive, but I think it’s the only way.” He lowered his voice eyeing the others. I shrugged, pretending to listen still moving closer to the cuff. 

            “Bruce,” He continued. “You told me, well your future self, past for me, you told me how you became Batman. Not, not all the training and stuff, but when you, when you really decided.” He rubbed his neck avoiding eye contact. “It was when you were ten. You said you sat in front of your parent’s picture, the one in the main room. Alfred was out on some errands and you were alone. That’s when you made the promise of your war on crime. You held a blade in your hand piecing deep into your wrist, swearing on your own blood and pain to your parents that you would avenge them. You, a scared little boy, making that promise while cutting himself. Alone…” Dick took a breath eyeing me. My throat was dry. The others held their gaze to the ground. My skin was ripped apart revealing my cold battered heart for all to see. My most vulnerable moment held on display for these strangers. I eyed Alfred. He gripped his jacket brow knitted and turned from me. Something bubbled up inside. Something hot and furious clawed towards the front, gripping my chest. Suddenly I wasn’t cold anymore, no, I felt I was on fire. I turned towards Dick. A bat glare would be too little, far, far too little. The flames erupted pouring into my blue eyes glaring at all who dared look. A low rumble from my throat.  

            “Take these cuffs off, now.” The small boy hastily did so before the others could stop him. I soundlessly rose to me feet. Everyone held their breath afraid of what I might do. Inwardly sneering I turned outwards to the museum. Time drew on in silence waiting for me to lastly speak.    
            “Okay.” My voice pierced the atmosphere. All heads darted up. “If this is really the future.” I turned to them. “Then what next?”   
            Suddenly a gush of wind filled the room whipping away papers and rousing capes. I turned to find a man standing next to me very different from the others. He smiled down upon us as he…hovered…by the entrance. A large red cape billowed behind matching a large “S” shield across his chest. His eyes twinkled with joy upon seeing me. 

            “Hey Bruce, am I interrupting something?” Realization dawned on me. I had seen him before, many, many times in the papers and on the news. I exhaled.

            “Superman.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to continue this as I have an ending in mind and everything but am super busy. So when I have time I will absolutely finish!!! (it just may be awhile:P)


	11. Finding Family Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce founds out more about his future self and his life, but also that he can't use a microwave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yas! I did another chapter!!! Idk when another one will come between school and life, but I did another!!!  
> Okay, the whole microwave thing is based off of what happened to me...I was at a 24 hour comic book day thing and wanted to munch on some popcorn and well...just read what happened to Bruce...sigh....  
> Oh yeah, I do art as well! Check out my Deviant Art and Instagram!  
> https://www.deviantart.com/ashirogi28  
> https://www.instagram.com/thereifling/

 

            I groaned shifting my body. Everything ached. I peeled my eyes open to the dark room. The shades were still closed which meant Alfred hadn’t come in exclaiming how he “approved” of my nightly activity. With a grunt I sat up gazing around at the empty walls. It was so different, the future. This was uncle Philip’s guest bedroom, but the walls were now a green instead of the old cream color. The closet was on the other side and the bathroom was smaller. The future was so wrong. This room had been remade no longer for Philip; In this place he had died ages ago, but for me, only months. The Red Hood had killed him, and yet, I tried to save the murderer regardless. I rubbed my tired brow, clammy to the touch. What kind of hero would I become? …apparently one with a wide group of associates. Four kids practically my age were my partners. The one I fought, Dick, he was really good. Thinking back to his moves, I recognized them, I learned it in Japan two years back. So, here I trained people…and then there’s Superman. I will be friends with Superman! His personality was nothing special, but he’s tall. I never thought to investigate him before, never thought our paths would cross. He’s a freak’n alien!

            My stomach growled. I turned towards the door then to the clock. 4:37, too early for Alfred. With a creak I stood from the bed placing a bathrobe on. I walked down the hallway sliding my finger along the picture frames. There were so many more portraits now. I stopped by one in particular. The paint job was more inexperienced than the rest, but still on a master level. I, my future and older self, sat in a chair as four boys stood around. I hadn’t seen my older self yet, he was called away to some place called Themyscira with a woman. Either they were going to the town or the ancient Amazons were real in the future. I don’t  think want to know.

            I recognized Dick, not the two next to him though. I paused at the short one. He was the kid that uncuffed me. A shiver ran down my spine. His eyes seemed very similar to Talia’s. Had I taken in her child or perhaps her brother? I dismissed the thought. The more I knew of this time the more I could ruin it. With that I turned away and headed towards the kitchen finding it in shadows. My stomach screamed for sustenance. I turned towards the large oven top and then to the pots. It had been awhile since I had used a stove. Opening the pantry cabinet, I found that Alfred had not changed his policy on having no fast foods, like cereal, at the manor. I sighed. Alright, cooking it is! If I could do it over a campfire I could use a stove. 

            “What to make…” I muttered to myself. I was too used to Alfred’s services in the short time being back, I was already forgetting how to fend for basic necessities. I clucked my tongue. “How about a bit of something from good old Deutschland?” I made for some flour, eggs and milk, lastly taking a bright red apple. As I moved a mixing bowl there was something off about the shelf. I looked deeper into the wood wall behind. It was nearly invisible and yet there was a nook for a finger to grasp. I squinted my eyes reaching for it. The wood gave away easily revealing a hole in the wall clearly hand carved. I cautiously reached in and touched something plasticky. It made a crackling noise as I pulled it out to reveal microwave popcorn. I smiled to myself triumphant. Oh ho, this was a big no, no in Alfred’s book. I searched for a microwave to accommodate the popcorn. 

            “Dear Master Timothy, if not removed **I** will remove it for you. -AP” A tag read atop the metal box. Timothy…oh Tim! The boy with the double “R”s. I smiled. These future teammates were very sly. I loved it. I sighed. But it was very strange, knowing I would have some semblance of a family. The house was full of people, full of life. It seemed so…strange…

            “All in your future.” I muttered placing the bag in the microwave. Pressing in two minutes I turned to clean up the pfannkuchen mess. It would be nice though. As I placed the last of the flour away I patted down my now coated pants. I took a bite of the apple and turned to the microwave nearly choking. The whiff of smoke greeted me first as I coughed on the fumes. 

            “Alfred!” He was going to kill me! Smoke smoldered from within the metal box and I foolishly opened it. It stung my eyes and I quickly closed it finding myself choking on the air. I ran from the kitchen with a cloth around my face. “Alfred!” Where on earth was he? I was used to escaping and starting fires, not how to clean up smoke. I ran into the drawing room. The manor was silent besides the now ongoing kitchen alarm. I stood there coughing wincing at the reopened stitches. I turned out into the hallway still finding no sign of life. No Alfred or Dick or anyone. That was extremely foolish to leave me unattended especially if I uncovered some great spoiler that could change the entire timestream. 

            “Alfred?” I made my way to the clock turning the hands to 10:48. I ran down the stairs into the Batcave stopping in my tracks.

            “You.” I seethed. There cackling in the Bat computer chair was the Red Hood. He wasn’t the main one of course, as he had burned in a chemical vat, but this was one of his men. They had found the cave! What had happened over the next ten years?! 

            “You.” My knuckles went white grasping the rail. The Red Hood turned to me still laughing.

            “That was hilarious!” He pointed to the screen revealing security footage of the manor. The kitchen was still engulfed in smoke. The Red Hood buckled over barely containing himself. “Man, if you hadn’t burnt the popcorn I would be having some with how great a show that was! You’ve managed to tick off Alfred, Tim, and Dick all in one go! Man, he thought no one knew where that hiding spot was, hah!” 

            “How did you find out?” I growled. The Red Hood stopped laughing.

            “You serious? I’ve known how to hack these computers since I was fifteen.” What? Was he someone close that I let into my life? Did I make a very foolish mistake? But right here and now there was a member of the Red Hood gang and he needed to go. 

            “Tell me how you got in.” I lunged at him. “Or else!” The Red Hood dodged my punch jumping from the chair and into the sparring ring. I made for a metal bo staff aiming for his face. He jumped back pulling a gun out.

            “Hey! I thought we were good! Does a burger mean nothing anymore?!” He shot the gun as I ducked into the ring as well. I ran kicking as his arm flung up elbowing my shin. I pivoted and smacked the staff into his gun hand sending it across the room. He pulled out another nicking my shoulder. 

            “I thought you were cool with Bizarro and Artemis?! You go off with supes and Diana!” 

            “I don’t know them!” I barked striking his throat. He stumbled back, and I used the opening to grab the other gun while rapidly assaulting his exposed form. He fell to the floor as I grabbed his collar hoisting him rapidly up. 

            “Tell me-” I spat in his face “-how did you get in here?!” His head lulled to the side.

            “You never do learn do you Bruce?” Suddenly an electrical pulse flung me across the room smashing me into the giant penny. My chest smoked as fresh burns formed across. I could make out his glowing bat like emblem through blurry eyes. There had to be some energy source within it. I grunted, another Bat emblem which meant he was part of the team…what an idiot I was today. The Red Hood swaggered over grabbing my collar.

            “You want to keep playing this game, Bruce?! I’m sick of it!” he raised a gun to my cheek. The cold steel sent a chill throughout my body. 

            “W-wait…” I coughed. 

            “Wait for what? You to actually say ‘I love you Jason’? Too late” The gung clicked.

            “Stop this!!!” We turned to see the angry form of Alfred stomp down the stairs. “I leave on some errands for one hour and already you have started a fight master Jason!” The Red Hood, Jason, dropped me and I fell back against the penny. I fixed my lapels slowly standing on my own. Jason’s shoulders seemed to tense around Alfred and I felt myself do the same. 

            “Before I ask who demolished my kitchen, I want to kno-”

            “I’m not a kid you can tell off, Alfred.” I hissed. Jason snapped towards me and I’m sure he would be wide eyed through the helmet. Alfred’s face remained blank. “So, we have a Red Hood as part of my team in the future. I shouldn’t know this.” I made my way across the ring and towards the armory. “Where’s my suit Alfred?”

            “Sir I don’t think it wise to go out.” I turned to him eyeing Jason. 

            “Wait, so you’re Bruce from the past.” Jason stepped forward. “Why was I not told? When did this happen?”

            “I had presumed master Richard had informed you before patrol.” Alfred shifted his attention towards him.

            “As much as we are great at info, communication amongst us is not one.” Jason holstered his firearm. I could almost hear Alfred’s sigh. 

            “And being from the past,” I cut in, “is all the more reason I need to go and actually find a way back.” I stormed into the armory resisting the urge to try on all the absolutely amazing future suits. I found my ragged one neatly folded on a shelf. I threw away my bathrobe with its newfound tears and headed to the changing room. Alfred stepped in my path giving me a stern look. 

            “Master Bruce, I highly suggest that you remain here.”

            “And _I_ highly suggest getting to the bottom of this time predicament. You can’t keep me here.” I unraveled the suit eyeing a way around the butler.

            “Oh, you’re already past the undies stage. Cool cool.” I turned to Jason who was pointing at the suit pants. I raised my brow.

            “The ‘undies’ stage?” I murmured. Alfred was distracted by the exchange and I used it to swerve past and to the stairs. 

            “No no wait! I want to know what time you’re from!” Jason laughed. “You’re so young and stupid as ever, but way too young to be past the undies stage. How old are you?” I merely glared at him. “Hey, I’ll get Alfred off your back.” Jason took his helmet off revealing a wide cocky grin. A white skunk streak stood out among his matted raven hair. He was around my age, maybe younger. 

            “26. I’ve been Batman for roughly three months.” The booming laugh enveloped the entire cave ringing from every corner. Jason buckled over hollering pointing at me while wiping fake tears. 

            “You’re such a baby!” He snorted. “Only three months! Which means I know way more about fighting for justice than you!” 

            “I fail to see how this is amusing.” I crossed my arms grunting. I sighed folding up my gear and heading towards the changing room once again. 

            “Wait!” The laughing had stopped. Jason’s face was serious now, appearing more puzzled than amused. “None of this adds up. I’ve never seen that suit. You should be in your undies stage at only three months of Batman. And how do you know about the Red Hood gang?” 

            “The Red Hood gang has infested Gotham long before I became Batman. They were my number one priority before the Zero Year.”

            “The Zero Year?” Both Alfred and Jason questioned in unison. I turned to Alfred stunned.

            “How could you have forgotten the Zero Year? I’m still cleaning up Gotham from Nygma’s rein.” 

            “What about Falcony and Hill?” Jason pointed out.

            “Yes, I need to deal with them.” I mused. I stopped. Jason had gone into a more defensive position. I curled my fists preparing. “What is it?” I demanded.

            “You’re not Bruce from the past. You’re an imposter!”

            “Now now master Jason. Don’t be hasty. We ran a DNA check.” Alfred intervened. Jason eyed the old man baring his teeth. 

            “None of it adds up Alfred!”

            “No it doesn’t.” I growled at the boy. If our pasts did not align, then what was happening? Was this some sort of trap? It was very well possible. Alfred looked different and I had not seen my future self yet, at all. This was a trap, was it Ra’s? Was this a mind game? I subtly pulled several batarangs and smoke pellets from my belt. The boy had, now that I recall, smelled faintly of the Lazarus pit. 

            “This is a game spun by Ra’s al Ghul. Right? Or is this Talia? The boy has her eyes, the one from last night!” I glared at Jason. 

            “That’s because he’s her demon spawn, not yours. Get away Alfred!” Jason made for me and I followed suit.

            “Stop this madness!”  Alfred stepped between us hands held out. We barely halted the gun and batarangs from puncturing him. He glared at us both. “There will be no more fighting. I know what the matter is here.” We backed down still eyeing the other. He gave a stern look daring for us to start again. He cleared his throat. “I do believe both are correct. This is not our Bruce.”

            “I knew it! Imposter!” Alfred held Jason’s gun down. 

            “No,” The butler continued, “this is not our Bruce, for he is from another earth.” I froze.

            “What?!”

 

 


	12. Finding Family Pt. 3

 

            The sound of the wind whisked through my ears deafening the sounds of the city bellow. I grunted blasting the grappling gun while maneuvering my body around a bend. I chanced a glance behind for any pursuers. They had to know they couldn’t keep me in the cave, their cave, forever. If this was _really_ a parallel world than it should be safe for me to go out; no paradoxes or ruined timelines. How could they expect me to stay inside to go crazy, expecting me to believe in parallel worlds in the first place!? I unceremoniously landed atop a stone ledge overlooking downtown Gotham. The people, the buildings, the smell, the taste, the…everything…it was Gotham, but NOT at the same time. I don’t want to believe in this ridiculous notion of other dimensions, how could I? How can anyone believe this?! 

            I reached for my grappling gun once again wiping my runny nose through the cold crisp air. I swung for the opposite tower swerving again to the very next. The ice-cold weather cut through my uniform easily. It had been summer, it had only been summer yesterday, I hadn’t thought about winter yet; I shouldn’t have to think about winter yet! The tips of my fingers were frozen, and my entire body shivered as I landed on the west end of Gotham. I was by the industrial district causing my shivers to increase being by the water now. Climbing down onto the numerous crates, the view of Gotham harbor was better seen. This was supposed to be the same location that the large crocodile figure had been. I jumped off with a silent clang and darted across the yard and over the fence before any light shone. Waiting for a security guard to pass I approached the very docks that I had pulled myself onto last night. A piece of my cape was swaying in the wind caught onto a board. I grunted and stepped out onto the dock looking into the cold waters. Shallow ice encased the first ten feet, but a small gap could be seen where I had broken through. There was only one hole; I squinted my eyes looking for another. Tapping my cowl, I zoomed into the dark. Turning on night vision I still found no entrance hole. I must have investigated the docks for a half hour and still no second break was uncovered. I tsked to myself. Maybe the idea of a parallel world wasn’t too far off. If it was true then there must be, oh what do those sci-fi shows claim, a portal? There has to be a portal within the water if this was really the entrance. What triggered it? The stone the crocodile loved so much? It was strangely alluring. But how could he have stolen it without activating it? I walked towards the edge of the dock. Looking out over things helped me think, to see the big picture. I fought the urge to wrap my still tattered cape around myself. A gust of wind blew past almost knocking me back into the murky depths. I planted my foot down crouching a bit. The water…if the stone was the key than it would still be in the water. I must have let it go. I growled in realization. I still didn’t know if it was the stone! Think back. What happened that lead up to my sudden change of scenery?

            I did wrap my cape at this point falling into a kneeling position to hide the shudders. I turned towards the hole in the ice. I did have the stone…I mentioned Gotham harbor to the beast…I mentioned Gotham harbor and I ended up here! I jumped up with a newfound energy. I said a location aloud while gripping the stone, so it very well could have followed me over here! Without a second thought I lunged into the ice water feeling as if a thousand daggers were stabbing me at all sides. I clenched my jaw and thrust further down to the area of my emergence. Tapping my cowl once again, I lighted a path griping through the muddy floor. I had ten minutes before needing to reemerge, but the suit wasn’t reinforced for freezing temperatures. With my iron training I gave myself six minutes, but my body was already weakened by last night…four minutes tops. I eyed the clock in the cowl eye lens corner. I could do four minutes. 

            30 seconds. One minute. Three minutes. Five. Six. Eight…I gasped for air clutching the dock with desperation. I couldn’t find the stone, not yet at least…I dragged my soaked form back onto land heaving in the numbness. I jerked to the side coughing out water that had logged itself in my throat. Saliva hung from my mouth. I looked pathetic right now. 

            “*tt* disgraceful.” A small condescending voice sounded above. I turned to see the small boy from the night before. He was back in his uniform with the single “R” and scowling down at me so much like my own expression. I glared back wiping away the saliva and shot back my own glare.

            “What are you doing here? Trying to bring me back to the cave? I don’t need any you.” I spat out more water. The boy raised an eyebrow.

            “Clearly.” He folded his arms smirking at my pathetic form. I growled rising to my feet and pushed past him reaching for my grappling gun. “And where are you going?” The boy laughed at me.

            “Figure it out squirt.” I shot the hook not missing his tsk of disapproval. As I flung into the air I could hear the faint _ksh_ of the boy’s own grapple gun. Oh ho, he wanted to follow me. Fine. A smile tugged at the corner of my mouth. A little cat and mouse would take my mind from the freezing cold. 

            I plunged down a skyscraper shifting and spinning in the air to once again shoot out onto a ledge. I glanced behind to find the boy still following. Huh, that was a hard stunt to pull off. Let’s see what he’s got. With a laugh I twisted into several figure eights barely touching a particularly wiry area. Landing on a pole I leapt towards a heavily trafficked roadway and into the tunnels jumping from car to car. Coming out I rushed towards the boardwalk barely missing a couple on a bench. I had a full-on smile now. The chase was refreshing, freeing, and so strange to hear the couple cheer me on. The kid was completely lost by now. It doesn’t matter what universe, what time, what version of me. I will always be Batman!

            “What took you so long?” I skidded to a halt. The boy stood atop a pole smugly smirking down at me. I growled. My good mood left, just like that. 

            “Not bad.” I folded my arms squinting past the lamplight. 

            “Of course.” He stated and jumped from the pole with ease. “I was taught by the best and in turn surpassed them. Why be surprised? I have far more experience than you. Your little game was nothing.” He strode past me barely coming up to my shoulder. He was very young…he reminded me a little of myself. But he had Talia’s eyes in the picture. What was his relation to her, to me? Would I encounter him in my universe? Would I encounter anyone here? Would I see Talia again?

            “Who is Talia Al Ghul to you?” The boy froze at my question. I barely caught how his body tightened up. 

            “Nothing. What’s it to you?” I noticed his slight quiver of tone. I stepped closer to him.

            “You have her eyes, at least in the picture at the manor. I knew her in my…world…I trained under her father and I trained with her. We…had an…interesting relationship.” The boy remained unmoved. I sighed turning away. “Alright, well. I need to find a way home so…”

            “She’s my mother.” The boy turned slightly back to me. His jaw was set firm almost defiant. My heart skipped a beat. Talia had a child? My mind immediately raced to questioning who on earth would be strong enough, heck, crazy enough to love her that far? Well she did it with me but…I mentally shook my head clear. 

            “We got off on the wrong foot, with last night and then the chase.” I outstretched my hand. “Bruce.” 

            “Yes. I know.” The boy snuffed. 

            “I assumed, but I don’t know you. I really don’t know anything about this world of Batman’s associates. In mine it’s just…well, me and Alfred. I never thought I would have…” A family. 

            “Damian.” The small hand clasped mine. “I know what it’s like to search for...” He wavered a moment before retreating his hand. “Anyway, I’m getting a call for a homicide.” He looked me up and down. “Instead of soaking to death in that inadequate uniform you could go back to the manor and change.” I grinned.

            “And let you have all the fun with a homicide? Not a chance.”

           

 

            Red and blue flashing lights flickered bellow from our perch. An apartment beside Kane plaza was flooded with police and coated in yellow tape. I glanced towards Damian and he in turn glared still mad that I followed. I gained a strange liking to him even if he was a little brat. The boy turned back to the crime scene and grimaced slightly. 

            “ *tt* follow my lead.” With a growl he leapt from the edge and glided towards the entrance. I sat a little stunned. He was now talking directly to the officer as if he owned the place. The police did nothing…nothing but let him enter. Huh, a world where nobody hounded on Batman, but welcomed him. I inwardly smirked but externally erected my face. Following Damian’s lead, I silently approached the officer in charge. 

            “Evening.” I grated. The sergeant jumped pulling his gun.

            “Oh! Batman! You scared me there.” He wiped his brow. “Er, the commish isn’t here but Bollock is inside. I sent Robin in…as you, well, probably already knew…” I silently brushed past him watching how the remaining officers made way for me. Some clapped and others coward away. This was _really_ different. 

            I ascended the staircase following the trail of bright tape. Robin, as the sergeant had called Damian, stood in the middle of a living room where a white chalked human form lay before him. Just past him was a heavier figure who reeked of cigars. His hair lay matted against his forehead under a fedora which reflected the color of his baggy eyes. An old trench coat was lazily wrapped around his broad form. His eyes darted upon me as I entered, and they turned into sheer annoyance. 

            “It’s _nice_ having you here and all that bats-” He waved his cigar, “-but we got it covered.” 

            “I’m sure.” I retorted, some lasting resentment from my universe towards the police. The man, Bollock, wavered a moment before exiting the scene leaving the room to me and Robin. 

            “Sloppy job as usual.” Robin demeaned. I raised an eyebrow.

            “Really? It is very good work compared to the forces at my Gotham.” Robin didn’t comment. I silently nodded and begun to investigate the scene. Pulling out my flashlight I entered the kitchen. Damian remained in the living room enthralled with a couch section. I smiled to myself. This was nice. A little weird but having an associate was, well not saying Alfred wasn’t great, but having someone out on the field. I think I would eventually become annoyed by a constant companion, but right now…

            “Dami-er…Robin.” I corrected, but received silence nonetheless. I sighed. “Robin, when does it get better?” I whispered the last part. This world was what I wanted everything to be. The streets were cleaner, the air clearer…Gotham was kinder. I wanted to create this. I swallowed hard. “How long did it take for _him_ to get here?” I turned towards the living room. Damian did not rise from where he was. I solemnly nodded, this was work.

            “Too long” The boy scoffed.

           

 

            I stood by the water once more. There were no waves, well perhaps small ones at most, just where I had thrashed about hours before. I turned around sensing another presence. Robin landed softly beside me. 

            “I thought you said this was a foolish endeavor.” I frowned. The boy cocked his head and crossed his arms.

            “I did.” 

            “Did you catch him?” I changed the subject. 

            “Of course. Montoya took him away and they have informed the victim’s family.” I nodded my approval at his report. At this he slammed his arms down and turned away seeming offended. 

            “You’re not my father, so don’t treat me as such, as if you were in charge of the case. It was me who figured it out.” Damian paused at my troubled face. “What is it?” He spoke in pure curiosity all rage gone now. 

            “I…” I whispered. “I…father?” I gazed down at the boy. He reminded me so much of myself. My cheeks ran red. “So, me and Talia…father…” I trailed off. Damian rolled his eyes.

            “Spoiler. Whatever, I’m not your son.” He sneered. He looked back at me taking in my figure with a sigh of disapproval. I shook my head. This was no time for fantasy musings of something not from my world. I turned back to the water.

            “I’m going back.” I stated. A small sigh escaped behind me. Damian came up beside my shoulder.  

            “This is it then.” He whispered. We stood in silence for a time as I resisted the urge to shiver. 

            “For your short time…being here…” Damian muttered. I nodded understanding what he meant.

            “Yes, I enjoyed our time together.” I gazed at the clouded Gotham sky, a different sky. “I think I may miss everyone here in some way or form.” I turned to the ice seeping murky depths. “Perhaps in the future I will see you again.” With that I plunged in.


	13. Finding Family Pt. 4

Finding family Pt. 4

 

Bat-Log #9

            Upon the return of my…other world expedition, I could not take my mind off of the Batman’s associates. It has been a month since the events of Killer Croc’s rampage and I have safely locked the stone up. I have been tempted to touch it again and go back to a world that loves Batman. I need to replant myself in the roots of this Gotham. This is my home, my world, and I must finish my crusade in this city. Regardless my emotions come into conflict as I cannot stop thinking about…well, Damian. I might have a son, an infant at this point, somewhere out there. He would be raised by Talia and the league and it pains me greatly to know this. She will be brutal to him, train him to kill, to never love or care about others. 

            Alfred has become suspicious; I have not told him about the other world. I must admit my fear of him knowing, about this vague hope and deep doubts. I doubt I will find Damian, I hope that Dick will be just as remarkable, I doubt what Jason will become, I doubt I will ever meet Tim. According to Alfred whatever I’m going through has made me more dissociative and this could cause more suspicion to Bruce Wayne. To my repudiation Alfred is forcing me on a date with miss Vicki Vale. Haley’s circus is in town and he apparently thought that very appropriate instead of a fine dinner like a normal person. The Flying Grayson’s better not disappoint.

 

 

Bat-Log #1048

 

            After the events of last month, Jason has run off. He does not comprehend my concerns about what the Joker had almost done. He was barely breathing when I evacuated him from the warehouse. His injuries were near fatal, and it was ultimately my fault. I was biased and based my judgments on the other dimension’s Jason. I must admit my foolishness, thinking to make him Red Hood after Dick had left his role as Nightwing. I was desperate for someone, for a partner, and now they are both gone. I had failed to see Jason’s anger, oh so like my own, I thought I could help. Now both my…sons, yes, my sons. They are now in Bludhaven and I have failed them. 

            It has been five years. I still have not found Damian and I doubt his existence. I have failed _all_ my sons.  

 

 

Bat-Log #1098

 

            Alfred has threatened to leave me. He claims I have become too brutal and obsessed. He doesn’t understand, nobody does. They never understood the mission, not Alfred, not Dick, not Jason, and not even Barbara. She’s retired as well, she left me. They all left, and now Alfred is going to as well. 

            I found Tim, or rather, he found me. Today he came to the door of my manor. He wants me, Nightwing, and Red Hood to get back together. I don’t want anyone right now. I cannot ruin another person’s life as I had before by basing their destiny on a parallel universe. I turned Tim away. I cannot make him Red Robin, I cannot lose another partner.

           

 

            I have given up the search for Damian. He isn’t real.

 

 

Bat-Log #6708

 

            They all found out I was searching for him. They all came together and found him for me. Cass, Dick, Steph, Tim, Jason, Alfred, Kate, Luke, Clark, Diana, Barry, J’onn…they all searched.

            I’ve found him!

 

 

 

 

            The night was warm. A light breeze brushed against my face as I awaited in the shadows. The sky was clear, and the stars shimmered. My spirit was lifted, and my heart raced in anticipation. This was the night, the night I had waited years and years to happen. From my intel, Talia had some sort of game to play with Damian every year, presumably his birthday. Bat like creatures swarmed the air waiting for Damian to come. Well, only one bat would greet him. I gripped several smoke bombs and batarangs in preparation. I could hear a chopper in the distance and the silent breathes of the men hiding in bushes. At least they used to be hiding before I took them out. No one, and I mean, no one would get in the way of me meeting my son!

            The chopper soared above and a shadowed figure jumped from the sky. The bat creatures immediately advanced. I hesitated to engage, but found the creatures falling to the earth in pieces before anything could be done. Blood glinted on the shadow’s sword as he landed on the sand. Even at such an age he was well trained. A shiver ran down my spine. What has Talia done to him? 

            The boy turned about in anticipation as he discharged his parachute. It was really him.  His green eyes shone bright, the eyes of Talia, but his face was my own. I stepped from my hiding place. 

            “You have no chance against me peasant!” Damian advanced with a sword in hand. My gauntlet clashed against his blade and it shattered on impact. The boy stumbled

back but quickly advanced once more.  
            “Damian stop.” I commanded with my arm outstretched. He faltered a moment. With that I tackled him to the floor and pinned his body down. The boy squirmed with all his might, but I was far more advanced than he was last time in the other dimension. “Listen to me Damian, I am not part of your challenge.” 

            “And yet you dress like a bat.” He hissed in the sand. I was a little surprised he had not heard of the Batman. Had Talia kept me so far removed from his life that he didn’t know any news headlines? I swallowed a lump in my throat. 

            “Listen to me Damian, I am not here to attack you. I am here to save you.” 

            “From whom?!” He seethed back. 

            “From me apparently.” A voice chided from the shadows. Talia stepped out before us never losing eye contact from me. She gave a sinister grin with a glint in her eye.

            “Talia.” I ground out. 

            “Beloved.” She cued back. 

            “Who is this mother?” Damian released himself from my grasp and jumped to Talia’s side. He glared hard at me. I dismissed him a moment seething at what Talia had done. 

            “How…” My body rattled, “How could you keep him from me?” I stepped forward. “I searched for years!” 

            “And you have found him, detective.” Talia’s voice stiffened discovering that this wasn’t a social call. “Now what will you do?”

            “Take him to where he belongs, away from you and the league.”

            “To your fruitless endeavors upon Gotham? Your little ‘mission’ as you like to call it?” Talia laughed. 

            “Enough of this.” I growled hurling a smoke bomb at my feet and lunging for her. Before either Damian or Talia could react, I socked her face and she fell into oblivion. I stood above her panting hard. I had trained for this, studying all her moves, just so I could save Damian. Maybe I thwarted it all again, aspiring after that other world, but it was okay now. Damian stood above the unconscious form of his mother. I paused a moment at the scene regretting how hasty I had been. 

            “I’m sorry.” I whispered. “She’ll be alright.” Damian glared at me. 

            “Who are you?” Menace laced his voice, but I didn’t care. Eight years, eight years of searching for him and he stood right there! My lips twitched upward. I smiled like I hadn’t in a very long time and tears threatened to fall. 

            “I found you…” I quivered while placing a hand on his small shoulder. “Damian, I am your father.”

 

THE END 


	14. Belittle the Bat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman finds himself constantly pushed aside by his fellow leaguers and soon they all pay for it at a very high cost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did this after reading some Justice League comics and noticed how much everyone makes fun of Batman. I know it's fun to do at times, but people kept disrespecting him for no reason at times. I also noticed that whenever people do this to Batman, he pauses and then returns their response with a compliment. The biggest one to come to mind was when Damian practically said he wish he were still dead, or the time Donna and kyle were sparring and insulted him, to which he responded with a compliment.

 

 

            Teasing a friend comes with the contract. The closer you are to someone the more you’ll tease, poke, and prod them for fun. That’s for friendships. Then there’s bullying. But what if the person is really tuff and just so much fun to do it to? Maybe they need to just chill a bit? Is that still okay?

 

            The Justice League were battling their second alien invasion of the month. This one took too long and caused too much damage to both leaguers and the street itself. Batman made his way over to the younger members for pointers. Wonder Woman and Superman were taking over the news casting while the Flash and Green Lantern cleaned up. Batman knew he was good at spotting errors and finding out the best solution, but when rebuking other people, well, they didn’t take it well. Batman inwardly sighed approaching the small group. 

            “Shhh Skeets! Batman’s here!” Booster Gold swatted his flying friend. Shazam coughed to the side trying to mask his grin while Stargirl didn’t even bother to hide it. Zatanna placed her hand on a hip with an almost daring smirk. Batman respected her greatly, but he could forget that she was also a showman and played off of her audience, even at the expense of others.

            “Speak of the devil”-Zatanna twirled her wand-“what’d we do wrong now, sa lausu?” 

            “How come Batman never gets in trouble for anything?” Shazam scratched his chin trying to act how he appeared. 

            “That’s what Wonder Woman is for. I bet she could really smack him right. Supes is too soft.” Booster Gold chimed in. 

            “Hrn.” Batman grunted to gain their attention. He was used to this banter by now. He would let them play their little game at his expense. Dick would do this as a coping mechanism, and he didn’t want to take that away. As long as they still listened at least. “You all did a good job today” and he meant that, “Shazam, you executed your control well by containing the fight to one portion of the city. Stargirl, I can see your improvement. Zatanna, watch your aim, but otherwise good job. Booster, mirrors are not for viewing yourself while in a fight. That is all. I expect your reports by tomorrow night.”  With a swish of his cape, Batman made his way towards the Batwing.

            “Man, he can be such a butt.” Booster scratched his head. Shazam laughed at that. Batman sighed ignoring it as every other time.

           

 

            Batman hated tentacles. He brushed away as best he could the remaining mucus on his cape. He walked through the Watchtower’s corridors doing his best to cover the stench. Martian Manhunter, Hawkgirl, and Supergirl followed dealing with the same problem on their own clothing. They each headed straight towards the lockers to shower and change. 

            “That is the last time I agree to fight on an ingratiating planet” Hawkgirl huffed “They have no true honor, spraying us like that.” The girls entered their respective sections. The last Batman caught of Supergirl was her downcast face. He grimaced. 

            As Bruce scrubbed the oily remains away, he couldn’t take his mind off of Kara. She shared the same face Clark gave when he had failed something big. Supergirl missed her shot when Bruce had told her to fire at another tentacle back on the planet. In doing so, the thistles by Martian manhunter caught fire paralyzing him until Batman could save him. She had been tight lipped the entire ride home and did not complain once about her clothing. Bruce knew that look, and he knew she wouldn’t get over it easily. As he began wiping off his wet hair, he decided that it would be best to talk to her. He sunk into his boots and topped off the uniform with the cowl before exiting the lockers. Batman stepped a good distance from the women’s section, not to seem like a creep, but enough to wait for the young Kryptonian. He was the only one to help her right now. J’onn wouldn’t know what to say, he wouldn’t even think to ask her. Hawkgirl was far too insensitive as well. She was a warrior first and foremost, probably expecting others to be the same. So yes, it was up to him. 

            “I will see you tomorrow” Hawkgirl flew from the lockers with her red hair billowing behind. A moment later, very slowly, the small blonde emerged. Kara still had that hardened face of shame. Batman swallowed. He had to be very delicate and somehow persuade her she did a good job. Kara could be very self-critical at times. 

            “Supergirl” Batman stepped from the shadows nearly startling her. He bit his lip, that was not a good start, to scare her. “Kara” He whispered, hoping her name would mean it wasn’t a business issue. 

            “Yes, batman…” Kara whispered, her blue eyes glared at the floor.

            “I wanted to talk to you.” He kept his voice low, very gentle. 

            “About how I messed up…” Kara grit out.

            “Yes. I wan-”

            “Well, you don’t need to say anything!” She hissed. “I know I messed up, so leave me alone.” Kara headed towards the exit. Batman placed a hand on her shoulder. There was a blur and suddenly a great pain in his back as he was shoved against a steel wall. Red glowing eyes glared into his blue. Kara tightened her grip against his neck, and he gasped a bit. 

            “I’m sick of you telling me what to do! I know I was bad, and it won’t happen again. So, don’t rub it in my face!” She spat out. Batman could pull out the Kryptonite ring, but she needed to vent. She had been holding in a lot lately and he was possibly the only person who could take it all. “Why is it that every little thing I do needs to be micromanaged? Especially by you! I’m sick of you treating me like a child that needs to be scolded!!! I know what I’m doing, and I know how to learn from my past! So, leave me alone!” She shoved his back further into the steel. He silently hissed. “You know what, Batman? I HATE YOU!!!” With that said, he found himself on the floor and a blur speeding from the room. Batman grunted to his feet peering back at the crushed wall. He rubbed his bruised back with a sigh.

            “That’s going to leave a mark.”

 

 

            The Watchtower ventilation by the cafeteria was down. The maintenance crew wouldn’t be in till Wednesday. It would be very dangerous to leave a broken vent in a space station, so Batman volunteered himself to fix it. He lay on his stomach in a cold tube reaching for another screw. 

            “And then wham! I socked him in the jaw just like that!” Green Arrow bellowed from below. Batman lay right atop a cafeteria table that was in use. He could hear almost everything that went on. He smirked, thinking about coming up here more often. 

            “You did not” Vixen scoffed at Oliver’s story “I know Black Canary took out Count Vertigo. You were sprawled out on the ground like a baby!”

            “That is a complete lie.” Oliver huffed. 

            “Oh yeah? Then when Dinah told me yesterday, that was a lie? You calling your girlfriend a liar?”

            “Are you calling me a liar?”

            “Absolutely” Vixen laughed. 

            “Hey! Can I join the party?” It was Hal Jordan’s voice. A chair skidded as weight was applied to it. “Man, I just came from arguing with that little demon.”

            “Etrigan?” Green Arrow questioned. 

            “Nah, the little one. Robin. Man, he is just like Batman.”

            “Hear hear,” Vixen chirped “I mean how can someone be so creepy and be a good guy? He’s all ‘I’m Batman, you better do what I say, or you’re fired peasant!” That caused a bout of laughter from all three. “Also, I don’t care if he’s a founder, without powers he ain’t a superhero!” 

            “Hey!” The two green heroes cried in unison. 

            “Oops, sorry. But you know what I mean. You guys at least have character, wit, and a decent sense of humor. Batman is a deadpan, scary, freak that’ll scare all the kids away. No wonder he works well in Gotham. I honestly don’t see a difference between him and the Joker.”

            “Hey, that may be a little too far.” Reasoned Green Arrow. 

            “I don’t know.” Hal spoke up “Maybe not, but he is a big pain. Ugh, I think we have monitor duty together tomorrow…anyone want to cover for me?”

            “No way” Vixen immediately stated, “I hate working with that guy.”

 

 

            The world began to spin rapidly. Batman grasped the graveled wall. Blood splattered as he heaved violently towards the floor, his knees buckled, and he fell to the earth. A large boom rang above him as concrete drizzled down. The lights flickered making his blood sparkle. 

            “C’mon…” He coughed raising himself up. His legs shook violently and collapsed once more. He gasped and gurgled on more blood. Everyone was still fighting above and here he lay in the dirt, weak, scared, dying. He had been shoved down here straight into a protruding rebar puncturing his midriff. The pipe was left lodged in to minimize blood loss, but his body wasn’t handling it as well as usual. He hadn’t slept in four days. He didn’t mean to, but after the fear toxin exposer, sleep was…well…it reminded him of things. Bruce was agitated all the time now and felt himself slowly falling away. When they had received the distress call to New York he was snappy towards his teammates the whole way over. He nearly broke Booster Gold’s nose…he was doing that a lot. Small time criminals in Gotham were getting the best of him as well. 

            Batman dry heaved as he rested his spinning head against the wall. He couldn’t get his family out of his head. They had grown apart…and it was his fault…he thought that was the fear toxin talking, but no it simply revealed the truth. Dick was always gone. He was either with the Titans, off in Bludhaven or who knows where. Jason hated him and Tim was gone far away with Steph. Cass was off with Barbara, and even Barbara had left him to go with the Birds of Prey. Duke had gone with Black Lightning…Bruce was alone, and it was his fault. It began to weigh on him…he had no one to fall on. Dick was right, Batman needed a Robin. Robin didn’t need Batman though. Damian made that very clear as he left with the Teen Titans once again. Alfred told him he didn’t mean it…Alfred…he had tried to get him to sleep, he asked Bruce why he wouldn’t take better care of himself. Bruce couldn’t tell. Alfred wasn’t as young and strong as he used to be. Bruce saw how he would shake carrying the tray down. How he needed a moment to catch his breath while dusting. No, Bruce couldn’t give him more to worry about. The further away from Bruce he was, the safer, the better. He had even hired some weekend cleaners to relieve the load. Alfred didn’t need any more pain.

            Bruce snapped his eyes open. The world span faster after that black out. He audibly hissed. He couldn’t pass out here, not while the team needed him up there. Who was he kidding…he wasn’t going anywhere. He had lost too much blood and the lack of sleep made it worse. If he did go up there it would be to get help. They wouldn’t want to help him…no, they all hated him…and he couldn’t call his children…they hated him too.

            Was this how it would end? Alone…ashes to ashes, dust to dust? Maybe it was better. They didn’t need _this_ Batman anymore. They didn’t _want_ this Batman. He couldn’t continue with a team that didn’t trust him, that would betray him in a heartbeat. They didn’t work. But it was okay. Someone better would take his place. They would be great. A tear rolled down his bruised face. A part of him didn’t want to go just yet.Bruce closed his eyes and remained there swimming in the endless darkness.

 

 

            “Say hi to your mother!” Clark waved Jon off as he stepped from the Javelin. The small boy grinned wildly as he placed the mask over himself before ascending into space. Clark beamed at his son before turning deeper into the Watchtower. 

            “Welcome back.” Diana sat at the computer. She turned the seat outward while sharpening her blade. 

            “I thought you were visiting your mother.” The Kryptonian came along side her. 

            “Hm, yes” she mused “I returned only moments ago myself.” Before they could continue talking, the doors opened and Supergirl rushed to her cousin’s side. She fiercely grabbed his sleeve and dragged him towards the exit. 

            “Kara! Slow down!” Clark grabbed her hand. “What’s wrong?”

            “It’s Batman!” tears were welling in her eyes now. “He’s really hurt!” Without hesitation the three leaguers were racing down the hall towards the medical bay. 

            “How did this happen, child?” Diana grit out, sweat was forming on her creased brow. 

            “W-we were called to New York because of some attack with Amazo bots.” The Kryptonian ran her hands through long golden streaks. They all stopped as a large crowd was gathered by the entrance. Many leaguers were pushing towards the surgical doors to gain a glimpse of what was going on inside. Superman stormed through them all but was cut off by Martian Manhunter.

            “J’onn, I need to see him!” 

            “After the surgery.” The green man ushered him towards the waiting room with the rest. Clark turned back to find Kara hunched over while Diana rubbed her back. 

            “Kara, what happened?” Clark placed a hand on her shoulder.

            “W-we…” the girl quivered “we know who he is…” 

            “Who is?” The Amazon questioned in a soothing voice.

            “Batman. He’s Bruce Wayne, we saw, all of us.” 

            “How?” Clark raised his voice.

            “Man, goes to show just how little Batman trusted us.” Superman’s ears perked, picking up a conversation by the window. The majority of the away teams were huddled together discussing their injured comrade. “Bruce Wayne? The rich guy? Makes sense with all those toys.” Vibe scratched his neck. 

            “This just makes him more annoying.” Hal fiddled with his ring. “Bats didn’t even ask for help, J’onn said he had plenty of time to. Just goes to show how stuck up he is.” 

            “Stuck. Up?” Growled Superman. All heads turned towards him and immediate silence followed. Clark eyed each and every one of them. His pupils began to smoke barely containing the lasers demanding to emerge. “Stuck up?” he repeated. “Batman is dying in there, your teammate, your commander, and all you have to say, to say is lies?!”

            “Supes” Hal reasoned “We’re just stating the truth, all of us. You weren’t there.” 

            “Please enlighten me.” The Kryptonian folded his arms. 

            “Okay, I can handle this!” Booster Gold stepped forward with Skeets hovering behind. “So we were like all fighting those Amazo peeps” he signed wildly with his hands “and we were like, all together, and then not. Okay? I was like, you’re going down! And then they wer-”

            “Okay, thank you Booster.” Hal waved him aside.

            “No prob!”

            “Anyway, the gist of it, Batman doesn’t trust us. I mean, it took him to be nearly dead for us to figure out who he was. He’s known who we were before we were even a team. You can’t deny how he’s made plans to take us all out. How can we trust him if he doesn’t trust us!”

            “I see your point, Green Lantern” Superman looked down thoughtfully. “I know it’s hard to understand him, but he does trust you. I’m sorry, he _trusted_ all of you.” Superman glared up “I’ve heard what you’ve said behind his back. You constantly poke and prod him as the butt of your jokes. He may be hard, but he helps you all. After a mission he may critique you all, but he also encourages, or have you really not noticed?” Clark looked around at their downcast faces. He sighed “Now that you all know his secret. In trusting you further with it, I want to tell you a little story about Bruce’s life. How his closest friends over the years have all turned into a part of his rogue gallery. Thomas Elliot was his childhood friend, and he tried to kill him. Ethan Bennet was his best friend in high school, and he is currently the villain known as Clayface. Harvey Dent was his best friend in law school, and now he’s Two Face. Should I go on? Does it really take more than one betrayal of a friend to make you doubt those around you? I don’t know about you, but I don’t want to be like his friends of the past. I want to show him that there are people he can trust. He’ll hate me for saying this, but he’s just as broken as the rest of us. He’s just as damaged and shattered, carrying his own guilt and shame with him. I know he’s difficult, very difficult at times, but if you can’t work with him do it to save him. Maybe knowing he’s a father of five will appeal to you parents. I don’t know. Regardless, you are all heroes. So, start acting like one by saving your comrade.” The room remained silent. Clark released his arms and sat by Kara and Diana. Booster Gold slowly turned to Skeets.

            “If Superman says it, how can we say no?”

 

 

            Nightwing stood by Bruce’s bed. An IV line curled around the throbbing heart monitor, reminding him that Bruce was still alive. He laid a bouquet of flowers on the table and fell in a rounded chair. He reached out for his mentor’s cold fingers.   
            “I’m sorry.” Dick whispered “I’m here. We’re all coming. We’re coming and you’ll never be alone again. I promise.”

 

 

THE END  
           


	15. Therapy Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce has created an AI for self therapy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, part two of belittle the Bat? Maybe this is what happened after he recovered? MaybeXD

 

            “First question: what has brought you here?”

            “I made you for the purpose of…dealing…with myself…”

            “Why would you need to make me? Is there no one else to talk to?”

            “…”

            “This is a two-way conversation, Bruce.”

            “No. There is no one else. They…they couldn’t handle me.”

            “Why is that?” 

            “Hrn. I am…I am why they understand pain.”

            “Why do you think you are the source of their pain?” 

            “…”

            “Let me ask you something else. What is your biggest regret?”

            “Jason.”

            “Why is he your-“

            “Damian, Barbara, Tim, Dick, Alfred, Kate, Cassandra, Stephanie, Clark-”

            “I see this is everyone close to you, Bruce.” 

            “…”

            “Jason was the name to first come to your mind. Explain your regret with him.”

            “I…I saw too much of myself in him, the wrong things…I thought I could fix it, fix him, and by that fix myself. It got him killed. Then he came back angrier and more broken than before. It’s my fault for not stopping it, the same for Dick. When I first started, I never imagined, never meant to have…a…a family…I-I’m sorry…”

            “I have scanned, no one else is here. They will not see your tears. This is a safe place.”

            “Hrn.”

            “Would you like to move on? What would you say is your biggest fear?”

            “Going just as insane as the criminals I lock up.”

            “Bruce, I have noticed that you keep a distance from relationships. Even in your answer just now it is geared towards work. Your regret of Jason happened in the line of duty as well, but what is your biggest fear? Is it relationships, intimacy, or just being known?”  

            “When I die…the legacy I leave behind…I know someone will take over, I’ve made sure of that, but my family…my kids. I’m afraid I’ve left them all more broken than when I first found them. They all came in because I made them, because they needed to, or just because they wanted to follow my crusade. They were all looking for an outlet for the pain and I…I didn’t help…I can’t deal with my own…and I couldn’t help them with theirs, and now…Dick is always gone. It’s never been the same since our fight before Jason came. Dick’s always gone. I…even with Tim, I never looked at him, I wanted another son like Dick. Tim…he’s gone with Stephanie now. I guess I wonder if I did anything right…especially with Damian. He was…is…angry all the time. I haven’t been a good father to him, to anyone. They die, they all die, they keep dying! I’m never there! Never on time! And I put them in the suit. I put them in there to keep them away. I made them soldiers to follow orders so that they would fight and nothing more. We would be colleagues, allies, nothing more…never my children…my family. I…I’m done. This is all. Alfred’s coming.”

            “Until the next session. Powering off now.” 

            “Master Bruce, I heard a voice just now.”

            “It was nothing, Alfred. Is my suit ready?”

            “Cape and all, sir.” 

            “No, not that one. I think Batman can take a rest for one night. Bruce Wayne has a family to take care of.”

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had to do a two page dialogue scene for a class. Teacher said I could write whatever I wanted, so I of course did batmanXD  
> I haven't read Heroes in Crisis yet, but the panels I've seen I kinda was inspired to do this from. I kinda hate it when in the recent comics Bruce talks about his family and it's like he only includes Damian and maybe dick. Like what? *cough cough* Batman: Hush there was a whole scene about his regret with Barbara and like, he has regrets with all his family! Why isn't Jason mentioned more as one of themXD Anyway, It having to be two pages I wasn't able to go full in depth, but here you go:D


	16. Btaman and the Big Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman discovers something about his mother's past that changes his life (and heritage) forever.

 

            “I’m happy. I’m really, really happy,” Martha stroked the crystalized metal and beamed as it hummed back at her. “It’s not proper to have you stay here forever, waiting, and finally dying. I can’t, I can’t do that to you…and I can’t go with you. I have a family now. It’s a beautiful life and I have a beautiful boy. I pregnant again as well, I think it’s another boy. I could peak ahead but I’m deciding to live a slower life now.” Martha stepped away. She scuffed the concrete with her heel. Her fingers curled tightly into each other behind her back. Her face was cast down as a lump choked her throat. “I’m going to miss you,” she took a tentative step forward “I hope you’re not mad,” Martha whispered as a soft tear ran from her eye. “It will be better this way. I won’t send you back to the war, promise. I’ll send you back, far before it even started. You’ll be happy, I’ll be happy…we’ll…we’ll make it work.” Martha stepped away gazing at the beautiful steel and she knew it was staring back at her. “I…I love you,” with that said, Martha waved her hand as the steel cylinder vanished without a sound. She smiled softly to herself feeling very trapped yet liberated for the first time in her life. This was going to be a good life now. Feet suddenly pattered in the distance followed by a small raven-haired boy. Martha smiled with outstretched arms. “Why hello-”

 

 

           “Bruce,” Bruce blinked stepping away from the gargoyle. “Master Bruce, come in.” He sighed raising his hand to press the commlink. 

            “I’m here, Alfred.”

            “I was told to inform you that master Timothy has relieved himself of duty for the remaining night.”

            “Very good, thank you Alfred.” Bruce pressed the commlink again shutting it away and himself back towards the night. The dark polluted skies glared back at his stern cowl readying for another night of terror to her people, but she had a knight now. Batman bounded from the ledge releasing a grapple line and taking a sharp turn into the sky to glide to the newly lit bat signal. It was a little late for Jim to be working, but it had to be serious for him to light it up. Or maybe he just wanted to talk. Bruce found that the commissioner had very little to no friends. Bruce liked to consider himself a friend but that was a lie. What friendship is based off of a beck and call between masks and shadows? Regardless, Bruce trusted the man with his life. He thought very highly of Jim and his family. Who knows, maybe they really were friends, after all when did Bruce ever have a relationship that was considered normal?

            As Batman ascended closer to his destination a strange whirling noise sounded loudly to his left. He glided towards a rooftop and immediately jumped down into an alley way. He had never heard anything like it before in all his years in Gotham or outside of it for that matter. Brushing against a grimy wall, he discreetly rounded the next corner and found something very, very, very peculiar. For a moment his mind wandered to John Constantine and his doings, but this seemed too unlikely, and too historical. There blocking a dark corner of a yard shone the bright words of “Police Public Call Box”. Making his way closer, Bruce easily confirmed it as a 1920s police box. The bright blue wood was in near mint condition and there were no scuff marks on the ground to indicate it was dragged. Was this the origin of the strange noise? Batman shook his head and openly approached the box. Was this even worth his time? Jim had the signal going for twenty minutes now it was most likely far more important than one small strange anomaly. But that was Gotham, large fires and catastrophes caused by smaller, lesser things. Like one mugger shooting two people in an alley. 

            As he neared the blue box it began to emit strange noises. They were somehow both mechanical and organic. The box began to cue and hum the closer he got, it seemed, happy? If Bruce had half the mind, he would call Zatanna or Cyborg, but he felt no sense of danger but rather that of ease, just like the arms of his mother. Her red hair mingled with blood flashed before him. He shook his head and finally approached the box. 

            “What are you?” He stroked the fine wood. Barely lifting his finger, the box began to whir and whistle before the doors snapped open blinding him with illuminating light. Bruce raised his gauntlet arm to shield his eyes and found himself compelled to enter. It was as if his body knew what was right, but his mind couldn’t catch up and he soon found himself in the midst of a coral chamber. 

            “What…” Batman swung back towards the doors to find the same Gotham alley right outside and yet he was walking on a long rail towards a large control room reaching the heights of the nearest building outside. 

            “tt” With that, Bruce bounded from the box and found it to be just that on the outside, a box. He bit his lip gazing at the vastness and bright coral display within and the very small spectacle outside. “Is this some kind of dimensional pathway?” He couldn’t help himself and entered the space once more really taking in the infinite space. He walked across shaky crates to a dome like sphere that centered upon some sort of control port. Six placeholders lay desolate with a lonely silk colored couch that had clearly been used and worn. A long chestnut coat lay across the side rails and tea wafted from beneath the crates. Batman scrunched down lifting one and tangling himself into the odd wiring. The schematics and technology far surpassed anything he had seen on earth, even that of Mr. Terrific. 

            “Alien,” he surmised. Obviously alien, but not something or someone he had seen before. This was cause for great alarm. He raised his hand towards the JL comm. As much as he did not want big blue in Gotham, this may just cost the life of the world.

            “Bruce.” Batman’s blood ran cold. “Bruce.” His mother’s voice repeated, echoing throughout the vast corridors. Bruce spun around greeted by the smiling face of Martha Wayne.  

            “Mother…” Bruce gasped. He took a step back feeling himself become very lightheaded. “Mother…” He repeated gazing down. His mother flickered a moment and that’s when he noticed he gazed at a hologram. 

            “What is this?” He seethed. 

            “Hello Bruce.” The hologram of his mother continued. “If you are seeing this, I am either dead or you have found a way to activate the record database. I hope for your sake it is not the first one.” The figure smiled tilting her head to the side with a laugh. “But if you are watching this than it is time you found out about your true heritage, about my heritage.” Bruce sat in the silk couch as his mind raced furiously between disbelief, that this was merely a psychic projection caused by the alien technology to mess with him, or his mother really made this. “I know this may be hard for you to understand,” his hologram mother continued, “but what I am about to tell you is very true.” She paused taking a breath. “This place you are in is called a TARDIS. It stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space. She is a time machine. I am, was, her owner. There’s something else you must understand; I am not human. I come from a people far, far away that do not exist from this universe. We are called Time Lords from the planet Galifrey. We are a peaceful people that protect the laws of time in the universe. I came here to this dimension because we did not remain peaceful. There was a war, the great Time War as it has been labeled.” She paused again, taking a deep breath. “I’m sorry, this may be a lot to take in, that you are only half human. As you grow you may have noticed that you don’t tire as easily as everyone else. You may find that you have a natural gift at problem solving that far exceeds all around you and that you can push yourself to limits that nobody else could possibly achieve. I don’t know how a half Time Lord will look like, but if you have regenerated that may have been a bit surprising. If you haven’t yet, you may find that you heal faster than others or that you never get sick from regular diseases. I’m sorry, this is a lot to take in. I think it would be better to show you.” Martha raised her arm towards the controls as if giving a cue. “The universe awaits, Bruce.” With that, the strange whirling noises sounded again, and the TARDIS shook. Batman raced towards the doors to escape but was thrown to the ground by a violent quake. The doors slammed shut and the centerpiece of the coral display began to bob up and down. With the long wheezing sounds resounding throughout the room and far into the outside streets, it soon faded and then they were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup...it was a Doctor Who crossoverXD I had seen things like this around where Batman might be a Time Lord. I think that makes a lot of sense with him having a seemingly bigger on the inside utility belt and smarts that surpass a lot of people and also being able to survive the amount of damage he takes! I didn't see him as a full Time Lord so I though maybe half? Maybe he would regenerate like Jenny does in The Doctor's Daughter or maybe it would be closer to River Song (I like Jenny's way moreXD). Anyway, sorry it was a crossover, but I wanted to do a comic of this for awhile (that was never happeningXD) so I wrote a storyXD  
> Thanks for reading:D Hope you enjoyed:)


End file.
